Security of Sindria: Little Things
by cooljack272
Summary: Leila and Sinbad have seen a lot. But in there story so many of the little things made the difference. These are the stories of those little things
1. Chapter 1: Getting to Know You

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 1: Getting to Know You

—Leila's POV—

"I hate how messy this is," I whine to myself.

Today has not gone well. Then again most days don't go well for me, but today was particularly bad. Of course I would wake up later than usual, which guarantees running into Sinbad on his way into town. I've only been here a few days, but he's pushing to get to know me a lot. He's nice but he's way too talkative and I can't slip up. People like him make me nervous. And then when I'm nervous, I scare away anything decent that I'm hunting for. Eventually, I got a few rabbits only for a fox to come and swipe them all. So try for some birds, but no. Same result. The fox has had a much worse day now. Now I'm sitting by the river skinning and cleaning the animal and I'm a mess from all this. I need a bath, but I can't do that anywhere without putting myself at risk. Hence why I'm by the small creek doing this.

"What happened to you ," speaks up a familiar voice, filled with too much amusement for my liking. I shoot a glare at Sinbad only to find myself confused. He look like he maybe had a worse day than me. His shirts wrinkled and covered in dirt. The wrapping on his forearms are torn. His knuckles are cut and bruised.

"Could ask the same of you," I remark tersely. He shrugs only to hesitate slightly.

_Is he hurt? He seemed kind of invincible usually._

"Bad day," he says with a smile, coming over casually. "Need a hand."

"With this mess," I say gesturing around me. "Forget it. It will only worry your mom if you come back with blood in you."

"And you coming back with leaves in your hair won't," he laughs reaching over. I just glare at him as he pulls a few leaves out of my messy hair. "I take it you had a bad day too."

"Whatever."

"The blood on your arm…is that just from the fox," he asks as I perk up. I glance at my right arm, groaning. I didn't even think about it, but the bandages are soaked in blood.

"No," I say a bit amused that he gets worried. "I also had two rabbits and three birds, but the fox stole them."

"I'm going to get cleaned up," he says walking towards the creek. "You're sure you don't need help?"

I nod as he goes over his back towards me. I quickly have to look away as he pulls his shirt off, feeling embarrassed. I shouldn't be looking, I can't even figure out why he ended up here.

"What happened," I ask noticing his shoulders tense.

"Got into a fight," he says with a shrug.

"And?"

"I won," he says looking at me confused.

"Why'd ya get into a fight then," I say turning back to the fox. I'll need to clean up the pelt to sell.

"Some ass was bothering me about my Father. I had enough, and didn't realize he had friends. Luckily, one of the other guys stepped in before things got worse."

"Sorry," I say, not really sure why.

"It's okay," he says standing up and starting to dust off his shirt. I look back at him, noticing there's some bruising on his side. "It does mean I didn't find any work today."

"The fox pelt is worth probably a good bit," I say as he turns to look at me. "This ones worth at least ten silver coins. I'll send it with you tomorrow to sell. You can keep the money."

"Nope," he says smiling at me. I just frown. "You killed him, so it's your money."

"Fine," I sigh. "Will you at least sell it for me? I don't like going into town. And could you pick something up for me?"

"Sure," he says standing up and putting his top back on. He actually needs a new tie for his hair and the wrapping redone. His knuckles are a little bruised and apparently the blood wasn't his. "What do you need?"

"The medicine you use for your mom," I say watching his smile fall. "That would actually give me some extras, so you can take what I don't need."

"You don't need any of that," he says rolling his eyes as I smile.

"Huh…your right. Guess it's all yours then."

"I can't take it," he says crossing his arms. "Why would you even do that for us?"

I mumble an answer focusing on getting the meat cleaned up. I start to divide it up, setting more aside for Sinbad and Esra than myself. I continue doing this, just ignoring him. I go over to the creek wiping my hands off a little before turning towards the pelt.

"I couldn't hear that," says Sinbad coming closer. I just ignore him, continuing my work. "You know I won't drop it."

"I kind of like you and Esra," I snap as him shooting him a glare. He hesitates before seeming embarrassed. "Forget it," I mumble standing up and grabbing the pelt and meat for them. "Here. I need to get cleaned up before I go back."

"You aren't seriously doing that here," he asks taking the items from me, probably realizing I won't give in. "You shouldn't be doing that by yourself out here. There could be thieves or an animal could attack."

"You just did," I point out as I finish cleaning up my supplies.

"Yeah, but…I'm just trying to look out for you. And I did that because of my mom. Plus you'll need help redoing the bandages on you arm."

"No," I say quickly, wishing I didn't sound so panicked. I look down watching and seeing Sinbad walk closer before crouching down in front of me.

"Why don't you want me to see your arm?"

"It's scarred," I say not looking at him. "It's really bad. I hate when people look at it because they always think someone must have done something horrible to me, but it was my fault. Please just let me keep it to myself."

"Okay," he says. I look up as he smiles at me. "I can respect that. I'm sure it isn't that bad, but I won't bring it up again. I'm still staying here while you clean up though. It wouldn't be right if a left a pretty girl out here by herself without protection."

"You do recall the fact that I killed six woodland creature today," I point out as he nods. "If anything, you might need my protection."

"Funny," he laughs standing up. "I won't look, just keep watch for anyone else."

"Okay," I say hesitantly. "I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I?"

"No," he laughs as I sigh.

I roll my eyes, digging through my bag for extra bandages. I'm running a little low, but have enough for a few more days as long as I'm careful.

"Here," I say tossing him one set of rolled up bandages, which he catches easily. "Your mom will worry if you don't have your forearms wrapped. I have an extra hair tie too. Your's is about to fall out."

"Thanks, Leila," he says offering me a warm smile. "You know for someone who acts all tough, you're really thoughtful."

"Shut up," I say blushing before going towards the creek.

"I'll pick you up some more tomorrow," he says calmly. "And I'm not letting you argue."

"Fine," I say rolling my eyes. "I just need one or two packs that size. I tend to reuse them."

I watch Sinbad moves and sits on a rock, not facing me. I continue to watch as I undo the bandages and take off my shirt now next to the creek. I'm still a little nervous about him sitting there, but start to clean up anyways.

"So anything interesting happened besides that fight?"

"Not really. Just a long day and now I'm kind of sore."

"Sorry."

"Eh. It's not your fault. I don't mind it. Plus it's not like I should expect it. There aren't a lot of open spots for fishermen, so I end up as a day laborer more often than not."

"You're always helping out other people in the Village though," I say watching him shrug as I start to wrap my arm back up. "Don't you get tired."

"I'm a heavy sleeper for a reason," he laughs. "I don't mind. When I was little they weren't very nice to me, but after everything happened they realized maybe they were quick to judge. They help a lot when it comes to Mom, so I want to help them."

"What happened before," I ask as he tenses. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Not yet," he says as I start to get the dust and dirt off my top. "Maybe one day."

"Hm…"

"Do you think you'll stick around for a while?"

"I don't like answering that," I say feeling guilt in my chest as his shoulders slump. "I'm used to being on my own and just kind of go with it."

"Well you can stay for as long as you like," he says trying to sound upbeat. I just scoff. "What?"

"Don't be all weird," I say calmly. "You barely know me, so don't act like you actually care."

"We need to work on your trust issues and self-esteem," laughs Sinbad. I throw a small pebble, hitting him in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Don't be all sappy," I say. "I don't do that."

"Sure," laughs Sinbad.

"Jerk," I mutter trying to get the stupid leaves out of my hair now that I'm dressed. It's not working. I spend some time trying to get all the debris out.

"You okay," asks Sinbad. "You got kind of quiet."

"I just can't get all the stupid leaves out of my hair," I mutter. "I'm dressed though."

"Do you have a brush," asks Sinbad searching through my bag.

"Stop that," I scold him. It only causes him to smirk. "And do I look like a girl who own one."

"Good point," he says with a laugh getting up. "Come on then."

"Come on then to where," I ask catching my bag as he tosses it my way.

"To see my Mother," he remarks like it's obvious. "She'll be happy to help you."

"It's a stupid thing to ask for help with," I point out, falling into step with him.

"Don't worry about it," he say grabbing another leaf from my hair and dropping it. "Do you have any other food for yourself," he asks glancing at the package I'm carrying.

"I have a few vegetables I found before," I say watching him nod thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Just curious," he says. I nod as we fall into a slightly awkward silence. Every once in a while he'll move to get some of the debris out of my hair.

"Stop it," I say finally smacking his hand as we get to his house.

"What's he doing now," says Esra. I turn towards her before quickly looking away as she laughs a little. "What happened?"

"Bad day," I mutter as Sinbad comes in. Without hesitating he goes and picks up the brush Esra and him own and hands it to me. "I just needed to borrow this," I say combing through my hair."

"Come here," instructs Esra. I do so as she takes the brush. "Let me fix this."

"You don't have to-"

"I don't mind," she insists starting to comb out the debris. "You're just a teen. Trust me when I say I want to help, as a Mother."

"Um…okay," I say noticing Sinbad laughs a little before going to clean up. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, Leila," answers Esra.

As Esra continues to help me, she starts to ask me questions about myself. It's a little uncomfortable, but I want to open up a bit to them. When I do I can tell that it makes Sinbad excited. I can tell because he constantly interjects into the conversation, whether to ask a question himself or tell me something funny.

"That should do it," says Esra setting the brush aside. "It looks good, don't you think, Sin?"

"I lot better than when it's filled with leaves," he jokes, amusement glittering in golden orbs. I shoot him a cold gray glare for that one.

"Thank you again," I say standing up and turning towards the woman. "I'll see you both tomorrow, probably."

"Why don't you stay," asks Esra. "It's been nice getting to know you. There's no reason to rush back. If it gets dark, Sin will be happy to take you."

"No really," I say feeling kind of shy. "I should get going. Thanks again. Have a nice evening."

Esra just nods with a smile as I go to exit. Sinbad waves and give me one of those big smiles.

I pause for just a moment.

"It was really nice talking to you both," I say feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe tomorrow we can talk and get to know each other a little more," says Sinbad. I hesitate, but end up smiling.

"I think I'd like that," I say after taking a deep breath. With one final wave, I head over to the abandoned building.

_I hope this isn't a mistake, but I might be okay with that._


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Sleep

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 2: Can't Sleep

—Leila's POV—

I sit up again, still unable to close my eyes. I've dealt with trauma before, so why is it affecting me now. Maader didn't do anything to me I haven't experienced before. It should be bothering me or causing this pain in my chest.

"Damn it," I mutter lowly throwing the blanket off of me.

I look around seeing everyone else sleeping peacefully, including Salena. After what she's been through I'm surprised, but maybe she's to tired to fight it. Even with my body protesting for me to lay back down, I stand up. Hopefully some fresh air will help relax me, but most likely it won't.

Without hesitation I head up towards the roof. It's always where I end up. I just like looking at the stars. Their constant in the turmoil of everything else.

Not wanting to think, I move in a very ungraceful way to lay on the roof and watch the stars. In a way it feels good on my back. The solidity feels familiar. I just focus on my breathing and letting my muscles relax.

"Leila," speaks up a voice snapping me from my thoughts. I sit up and turn to find Sinbad coming out the doorway. He pauses before coming closer. "What are you doing up here?"

"I can't sleep," I say as he sits next to me. "To much running through my head. What about you?"

"Same thing," he says laying down. "I can't seem to turn it off. How are you feeling physically right now."

"Not great, but not unbearable either," I say watching a flicker of regret in his eyes. "What about you?"

"Physically, I don't have any complaints other than my neck being a little sore," he says still not looking at me.

"Can I ask what she did to you," I say quietly. I watch as Sinbad pauses before sitting up. "I just want to know."

"Why," he asks sliding me closer.

"It will sound stupid," I mutter looking at my right hand and flinching. I had forgotten that I'm missing a few of my finger nails. "I just want to get some things off my chest, and I don't want to explain it to someone who doesn't get it. I don't want pity, just-"

"Someone who understands," says Sinbad reach over and gently pulling my right hand over so he can look at it. "It hurt like hell," he say moving to hold my hand and showing me his nails. They're shorter than they are supposed to be, but all there. "I tried not to but I couldn't help but scream. They weren't pleasant feeling as they grew back either."

"I'm not looking forward to that," I say quietly. "I tried not to scream. In order for me to do that though I ended up insulting the person who was doing it. He only got through part of each hand before he got fed up with me. He sent me to another man who whipped me."

"My back hurts just thinking about that," shivers Sinbad, moving to look up. "I kept passing out during it. You didn't stay awake for all of it each time I hope."

"Usually not," I say shifting as the hot pain seems to sear my back again, but I know it's not real. "I was kind of used to it though from dealing with Sham Lash that I was awake longer than I wanted."

"Is your back still hurt," he asks using his hand to gently turn me towards him. "Are there open wounds? You just-"

"Sometimes remembering what happened causes these phantom pains," I explain leaning my forehead on his shoulder. "It's scarred, but not actually hurt. My stomach does hurt a little though."

"Not used to eating much," he guesses. I nod now worried she starved him too. "The first day Maader let me around the other slaves was the first meal I had eaten. That night I could hardly sleep it hurt so much. You didn't eat much on our way back here, so I could take a guess."

I nod and let a silence fall over us. It not odd or uncomfortable, just quiet.

"I know you said you aren't hurt, but can I see your back," he asks gently. I must look surprised because he looks away. "I just want to make sure. Rurumu told me you wouldn't let anyone help with your injuries."

"Sin…it's just that…I mean…."

"I know you can take care of any other injuries, but it isn't easy for you to take care of your back," he says. I can only see genuine concern in his eyes. No ulterior motive or goal.

"It's still a little tender to touch," I warn.

He nods before moving so that I'm sitting in between his legs. I shiver as his fingers brush against my skin as he slides the shirt up to expose the still raw skin. I can feel the very tips of his fingers gently running along my back, barely able to feel them touching my scars.

"You should keep it covered for a while," he says letting his shirt fall back into place. "The skin's still raw, but no open wounds."

"Okay," I say as he moves next to me.

"I never really cared about what she did to me physically," I say after a few moments of silence. "The worst thing she ever did was that day she forced our paths to cross after she manipulated you. I cried every time I though if you after that. And then I got angry, but I shouldn't have been. Losing you…I wouldn't have survived."

"She made me listen to them torture you," he says calmly. "That was the worst thing she did to me. She would sit me in a cell or room close to you. I was gagged so I couldn't yell and tell you I was there. I admired you so much when you got smart with them, cause I knew you were still fighting. But when you were silent…it was like someone was crushing my windpipe. I kept begging and praying that you would say something so that I knew you were alive."

I look up at him, but he's avoiding my eyes, protectively holding my waist. He just continues to look up, making no moves at continue talking.

"We're both here now though," I say finally. He smiles a little before turning towards me. "Promise me that you'll talk to me if this stuff or anything really starts to bother you."

"You have to do the same," he urges. I nod. "Then I promise too."

I smile and lean back on Sinbad's shoulder again. I feel better after talking to him about this. It eased some of the pain in my chest.

—Sinbad's POV—

I can't help but smile as Leila starts to doze off. She's struggling to keep her eyes open. The longer we sit here the more she keeps sitting up as she realizes she's falling asleep.

"Come here," I say pulling her so, we're laying down. "Let's watch the stars for a little bit and then I'll take you back inside, okay?"

She hums in agreement, snuggling close. After a few minutes she's breathing softly, still trying to keep her eyes open. She mutters something I don't quite hear before nuzzling my neck.

"What did you say," I urge, knowing she'll probably tell me in her drowsy state.

"I love you," she says quietly. I tense a little watching as she nuzzles my neck again. She starts to fall asleep moving one leg on top of mine.

"Come on," I say sitting up, supporting her. "It's getting too cold out for you."

"No," she pouts, before covering her mouth as she lets out a little yawn.

"Yes," I say picking her up quickly. She doesn't argue and just holds on tightly. "You're cute when your sleepy," I chuckle as she continues to doze off. "I'm glad our talk helped."

"Aren't you sleepy," she pouts, her eyes half-lidded.

"Not as tired as you," I tease moving inside. "You need to sleep. I'm worried that if I didn't come up you'd end up sleeping on the roof."

"It was comfy," she argues with another yawn. "I had a nice pillow."

"That was me," I chuckle.

"Can you be my pillow tonight," she mumbles.

"I don't want us to get in trouble," I tell her smiling as she pouts. "You're really worn out."

She nods as I open the door. Everyone else is sound asleep inside. Quietly, I lay her down on her bed, tucking her into the blankets carefully. Before I can even finish, she's snoring softly. It's very cute.

"I love you too, Leila," I whisper kissing her forehead. She just continues to sleep calmly. In so many ways, this is the only reassuring thing for me. The one thing that tells me it will be okay. That she's calm and relaxed here. That she's safe here.


	3. Chapter 3: First Lessons

I toyed around with this idea for weeks, but could never find a place to put it in the story. This is pure fluff.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 3: First Lessons

—Leila's POV—

"There you are," speaks up Ja'far. I turn as he comes closer from the stairwell to the roof. "Rurumu sent me to come and get you."

"Why," I ask going over.

After a few days I'm finally feeling better. My shoulder is still sore, but it always is. Salena is getting used to everyone and like spending time with Sahel. The two both are magicians and Sahel is more than happy to help teach Salena more. Sinbad is working and I'm just not sure what to do. I tried to start training this morning, but Hinahoho, Ja'far and Sinbad all forced me to stop.

"She about to start working with some of the kids to learn to read and write," he says as I tilt my head, confused as to why that affects me. "You really don't get what I'm saying?"

"No," I reply as he sighs frustrated. "It's not like I can help teach them."

"To teach you as well," says Ja'far in a huff. "You need to learn how to read and write. You should learn about geography and math and-"

"But I'm a bounty hunter," I say as he pauses. "I don't have any reason to learn that."

"You really should," says Ja'far, a flash of worry in his eyes. "It's safer if you know those things."

"I'll try, but I don't want to," I sigh going towards the door. "I don't even think I could…"

"You don't actually think that," sighs Ja'far, glancing towards me as I follow him. I look away, not wanting to admit that I just think it's too late. "Sin only learned two years ago."

"Yeah, but…we're just different," I say with a shrug. "I don't really have a reason to learn it. Hell…I don't even know what I'm going to do tomorrow or why it would help me."

"You don't actually think Sin didn't have any trouble," he asks a little amused. "He hated it. Both of us were a pain to teach. It wasn't exciting enough for him or me. You'll be better at it"

"I don't know," I whisper feeling nervous. "I'll probably just embarrass myself."

"Maybe," says Ja'far as I flinch. "But that's okay. You don't have to be perfect. It will take time for you to learn."

"Okay," I say as he offers me a small smile, but it doesn't ease my nerves. I continue to follow Ja'far in silence, not sure what is going to happen.

"Lady Rurumu," speaks up Ja'far, opening the door. I follow in quietly feeling nervous as some of the child slaves we rescued are sitting at a table with Rurumu standing at the head. "I found her."

"Thank you, Ja'far", she was with a kind smile. "Come in and have a seat, Leila. We were just about to start."

"Okay," I say sitting a bit farther away from Rurumu than she must have liked.

"How about we all start with the basics?"

—Rurumu's POV—

"I think that's enough for today," I say watching many of the children finish writing those few words I was trying to teach them. "Why don't you all leave those papers here and go see if anyone needs help?"

I smile as several of the children nod and all get up excitedly and run out of the room. A few pause as Leila remains at the table still trying to decipher the word on a page.

"Do you need any help," I ask quietly watching as Leila pauses to glance at me.

"I don't get it," she says quietly. "It doesn't make any sense to me."

"That's okay," I assure as she continues to look at the paper, brow furrowed. "It will take some time, but it will eventually."

"What if I can't learn this," she asks looking over at me. She isn't upset or worried, just curious. "Maybe it's too late."

"It isn't," I say sitting down next to her. I glance at the paper and can see she has scribbled down some sort of shorthand. "What is this?"

"Sorry," she apologizes immediately. "I just got lost in thought and started to scribble down information from some jobs I've had. It's a bad habit I have when my mind wanders."

"So these are details about work you've done," I ask cautiously. She nods. "Can you tell me what these mean?"

"I-I guess," she says clearly hesitant still. "I don't get why."

"These might be the way to teach you," I say with a smile as she tilts her head a little. "I could take these words and show you the standard way to write them. From there you can learn more."

"Could that really work?"

"I think so," I says as she bites her lip, debating if it's worth the effort. "There's no harm in trying."

"I guess not," she says looking back at the pages. "Okay."

"Excellent," I say reaching over to grab a blank piece of paper. "Let's start with the top right symbol."

—Several Hours Later—

"Lady Rurumu," speaks up Ja'far coming around the corner. I smile as he walks over looking a little concerned. "Have you seen Leila or Sinbad?"

"Not since this afternoon, why," I ask adjusting the twins as they start to whine.

"I can find either of them," he speaks up. "Sahel told me that after your lesson, Leila was with Salena, but once Salena feel asleep tonight, Leila wandered off. I haven't been able to find Sin since this morning."

"I'm sure they didn't go far," I assure as he thinks through where they could be. "Neither is feeling particularly well."

"I guess not," muses Ja'far. "I still can't think of where they could be."

"I might have an idea," I say standing up. "Come along. I'll bet anything that there in the same place."

I glance at Ja'far as he walks next to me. I can see on his face he's still confused as to what and where they are. I pause outside the room that I was using to teach the children in earlier. I silently open the door a bit, allowing Ja'far and I to peak inside.

"There they are," I whisper spotting Sinbad laying on the sofa and Leila seated in front of it, working on writing something down.

It a cute scene to say the least. Sinbad has removed his jacket and it was snuggly wrapped around Leila. His fingers absentmindedly twirl her hair as he has this look of absolute peace. Leila has this focused look on her face.

I watch as she takes the paper and turns towards Sinbad, handing it to him. Leila watches him nervously as he smiles the more he reads it. She blushes as he starts to praise the work she's done, which she mumbles about. She pauses before asking him a question. He chuckles as he sits up with a nod. He slips onto the floor next to her taking the quill in his hand. She watches closely, as he smiles at her leaning closer.

"Let's leave them be, Ja'far," I whisper as he looks conflicted. "They seem to be content to stay there for a while."

"He's such a damn flirt," mutters Ja'far walking away.

—Leila's POV—

"Now you try," says Sin, passing the quill to me. I hesitate, but take it in my hand. "Don't be shy. You're doing good."

"It just feels weird," I mumble. "I don't want Ja'far to think I'm stupid."

"You aren't," chuckles Sinbad with a smile. "You're doing really good. He'll be surprised."

I sigh before trying again on a blank piece of paper. I move slowly, a little nervous about Sinbad watching me.

"Relax," chuckles Sinbad, his arm snaking around my waist. I can feel him resting his cheek on my uninjured shoulder. "Don't stress out about this too much. It's not something that you need to worry about."

"I just don't like messing up," I pout continuing to write.

"No," remarks Sinbad keeping me close as I write the words Sinbad showed me. "You're worried Ja'far will be disappointed if you mess up."

"Would he be," I ask, trying to sound uninterested.

"No," assures Sinbad watching my hand move. "Don't forget the top of that letter."

"Okay," I say before continuing silently. The entire time Sinbad stays next to me leans against my shoulder. After a while I finish writing as Sinbad looks over it.

"You have this really cute look on your face when you focus," he remarks casually with a smile. "You knit your eyebrows together and bite your bottom lip lightly."

"Don't tell me that," I pout as he smiles.

"I think it's ready," says Sinbad. He stand up, still holding the paper, before offering me a hand to help me up. I put my hand in his, standing up and realizing how stiff I am. "Are you feeling well," he asks coming a step closer. "If not, you can always give this to Ja'far tomorrow."

"I'm okay," I say taking the paper from Sinbad. "He's probably in the office, right?"

"Most likely," replies Sinbad as I head towards the door. "You sure-"

"I should do this on my own," I say with a smile. Sinbad takes a moment before smiling back. "Thanks for the help, Sin."

"Anytime, Leila," he says with a wave as I head to the main office quickly.

I pause at the door, knocking on it lightly.

"Go away," sighs Ja'far. "I have work to do. You're just going to be a distraction."

"I'll come back later then," I reply. I feel a bit hurt by this, but won't admit it to him.

"Wait," speaks up Ja'far. I watch as he opens the door, clearly surprised that I'm standing there. "Leila what are you doing here?"

"I just…um…"

"What's that paper," he asks as I pause. I look away rubbing the back of my neck.

"Here," I say handing it to him. "It's just a letter. I had Sin help me. Well…I should probably go get some sleep. You should too. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I walk away, leaving a confused Ja'far behind me.

—Rurumu's POV—

"Damn it, Sin," sighs Ja'far glaring at the purple haired teen. "If you're going to help her don't let her use wrong spellings."

"But she was so focused I felt bad telling her she did it wrong," replies the older of the two with a fond smile.

"Go and tell her how you actually spell those words," orders Ja'far pointing outside.

"Fine," sighs Sinbad. He goes to take the letter from Ja'far, but Ja'far pulls it from his reach. "Don't I need that."

"Do it without it," says Ja'far avoiding Sinbad's look.

"Aw, how cute," teases Sinbad, as Ja'far starts to get angry and embarrassed. "You don't want to give it to me because it came from Leila. That's so sweet."

"Go help her before I use my household on you," growls Ja'far.

Sinbad leisurely gets up, with a satisfied smile.

"Fine," he says waving off Ja'far. "I'll let her know how much you liked it."

I smack Sinbad in the head before he leaves for teasing Ja'far. He's very satisfied with himself regardless and leaves with a chuckle.

"I hate him some days," mumbles Ja'far sitting down with a huff.

"It is sweet how important that is to you though," I tease figuring that not correcting Ja'far for mumbling some swear words right now won't be the end of the world.


	4. Chapter 5: Nightmares

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 5: Nightmares

—Sin's POV—

Two months…

It's been two months since Leila stopped those thieves. Two whole months since she told us who she is. Two months since I carried her nearly dead in here. I shiver at even the thought of how weak she looked. It keeps me up some nights, and (more times than not) makes me nervous when she's gone.

If she would have been even a few minutes later, she would have died. Even looking back, she shouldn't have made it, but survived.

I take a deep breath and count the small cracks on the ceiling. I should make some time to repair it, but there's so many things going on. I can't seem to sort through it all. There are so many things pulling me in different directions it's getting hard to keep them straight. There are always things that need done around the village, here at home, for Mom's health, at the port.

I turn onto my side to face a sleeping Leila as she lets out a soft noise. The space isn't large, so I'm only and arms length away. She's shaking a little bit as she tightly holds the blanket. Another nightmare, I realize as she bites her lip. She has them a lot, but I don't think she realizes it. She wakes up completely fine and only ever lets out a soft whimper during the night.

I reach over, brushing my finger gently against her lip. After a moment, she relaxes and releases her bottom lip. I can't help but smile at how responsive she is to my touch. For a long time, she seemed hesitant to let people near her physically. I can still remember how much it hurt to see her flinch when I reached for her. She finally feels safe here. And I like that we were able to do that for her.

With a slight groan I sit up. There's no point in me just laying here. I might as well find something to do. There are a few loose stone on the one wall of the house. That would be easy enough to fix now with the limited light from the moon. I stand up and grab another log for the fire, watching it burn a little brighter. I'm sure it will help those two sleep, both always being cold. I take the blanket I was using and lay it over Mom. Her illness is getting worse and I'm not really sure what to do to help her.

I shake my head, before tying my hair back. I can't let any of this get into my head. I will be here for the people I care about and I can't let myself get upset. It will work out. We just have to ride out these waves.

The moment I step outside, I relax as a small breeze moves across the village. The moon is still high in the sky with relative silence covering the homes. It's peaceful and that feels good. I go about my work silently, not really all that used to it. This might be a poor village, but it sure as hell is lively.

I let my mind wander through the exciting times around here as I work. This has never been a task that requires a lot of thought from me. Before I know it I'm done, my hands covered in dirt with nothing to clean them up on. I let out a sigh. Looks like I'm cleaning-

I stop as a rag lands on my lap. I turn towards the source meeting her smirk with a smile.

"Don't tell my you're trying to copy my sleeping schedule," teases Leila as I clean my hands off. I can't help but smile as she leans against the wall. "You're the one who complains about it most."

"Trust me," I joke back. "I don't ever want to go four nights without sleep. Unless…" I trail off and give her a suggestive look, watching her roll her eyes. I laugh happy she knew I was only joking.

"Creep," she scoffs, trying to suppress a laugh. I like that I can joke about that with her. Well…sort of joke about it. She is beautiful, but we just became friends. I don't intend on ruining that by flirting…too much. "Seriously, though. Why are you up?"

"Just couldn't sleep," I reply with a shrug. I watch her roll her eyes, before a doubtful look in her gray eyes watch me.

"What's really going on," she asks. I watch her pause only to get embarrassed. "This isn't really like you."

"Are you worried about me," I tease. I can only imagine that if it were light out I would see a faint blush on her cheeks. "That's so adorable."

"Jumping of that building," muses Leila. I narrow my eyes as a smirk forms on her lips, but I can't help but smile. "That is my biggest regret."

"You wound me," I tease back. She laughs a little, trying to stay quiet. "I just…have a lot on my mind," I say cleaning up my mess. "I don't know. It's like…"

"Like you want to tell the world to stop throwing more at you," says Leila quietly. "To slow down and let you catch your breath."

"Exactly," I say. To be honest, knowing someone gets this is a relief in and of itself. "Do you ever feel like that?"

"Sort of," she says looking up at the sky. "Can I do something to help?"

"You already do a lot," I assure going over next to her. "You shouldn't be doing more yet anyways. You aren't totally recovered. And you know that."

"I'm not saying I could do everything around the village, but I'm sure there are some things," she says looking down. "Or even some things to help your mom. Or…"

"I can handle it," I assure getting Leila to look at me again. "It's just…every once in a while it gets in my head. You have your own struggles right now. But thanks for coming to talk it out with me."

"Promise you'll talk to me when you feel like this then," she says shyly. I try to hold back a laugh, not wanting her to get offended.

"I will," I say as she nods before looking up at the stars. "What woke you up?"

"I don't know," she says moving to stretch. Part of me wants to tell her to be careful, but she won't listen. "I just woke up."

"Did you know that you have nightmares a lot," I ask. She pauses before turning towards me, a puzzled look in her face. "Maybe one woke you up."

"I don't remember having one," she says looking down, her brow furrowed. "I don't remember dreaming for a really long time."

"You were before I came to do this."

I smile at her, causing her to pause before apologizing.

"I was awake long before it started. You have them pretty often."

"Sorry," she mutters.

"Don't be," I say going to head inside. I toss my arm loosely over her shoulders, startling her a bit. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to let you know if you needed to talk about it."

"Trust me I don't," she says with a laugh. I raise an eyebrow feeling guilty for telling her. Her eyes look sad, but a little amused as she smiles a bit. "You'd just use it as an excuse to flirt. Probably something about sleeping with me."

"I would not," I say knowing I probably would. I look up starting to think if I can think of any.

"See," giggles Leila. "You're trying so hard to come up with a pick up line now."

"Am not!"

"Bullshit!"


	5. Chapter 6: Little Girl

This is short and nothing but fluff, but I couldn't resist.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 6: Little Girl

—Badr's POV—

I smile as Sinbad continues to sleep in my arms. At just under a year old I can't even imagine how I survived without him. This little kid has become my entire world.

"He's sound asleep," says Esra coming over and checking on our son.

Almost my entire world.

"He is," I say as she reaches over to take him. "Sin's really precious."

"And a troublemaker," teases Esra holding him close. "He nearly knocked over the entire shelf today."

"I don't even want to-"

I stop as a loud crash is heard outside. I turn towards the door with a pause waiting for something. Everything stays silent.

"I'll go see what that was," I remark standing up. I help Esra up, as she holds Sinbad a bit closer. I kiss her cheek before moving to take my sword. "Keep Sin close."

"Be careful, Badr," warns Esra. I nod before exiting our home.

The moment I step outside the cold air hit my skin sending a chill down my spine. A light fog covers the area.

_A creepy setting for a creepy situation._

I move to go towards the well. There was some pottery there that could have been the source of the noise. Even making my way over I try to stay silent. I won't be able to fight the way I used to. I pause as the well comes into view. A figure can be vaguely seen on the ground shattered clay surrounding them.

"Badr," says the voice. I step closer hoping it's not the one I recognize.

I pause upon seeing that it's Vartan on the ground. He injured and his leg is bleeding badly but he protectively holding a small bundle close to his chest.

"Vartan, What the hell happened to you," I ask going to help him up. He shoves my hands away roughly.

"You need to take her somewhere safe," he say breathlessly.

"Who is her," I ask as he moves the bundle. I'm speechless to see a little kid wrapped up in the blankets.

I reach over and gently stroke the babies cheek earning a small noise from her. She's very warm and her little cheeks are flushed. Her breathing is a little shallow and rapid. Even as I gently touch her again she whimpers.

"What the hell are you doing with a sick kid out here," I say. I take the baby into my arms and pull them close to my chest. Immediately they start to snuggle closer. I rub their back as they start to cry a little now awake. "It's okay," I coo needing to get them inside. "Let me take them in. Esra will help them and then I'll come back for you. Who are they?"

"Niece," he says forcing himself to get up. "I can't stay."

"Hold on," I say going to grab his arm. He shoves my hand away. "Vartan-"

"Promise to protect her," he snaps. "I can't stay. It's too dangerous."

"No," I say but the little girl starts to squirm. "Shit. I have to take her to Esra. Don't move."

I get up and quickly make my way back home. I'm worried about Vartan, but she needs help. Shit. I don't even know her name.

"Papa," whines the little girl struggling to get away.

"Aw," I pout getting her to look up at me. I watch as big gray eyes look up tears forming still. She hiccups and I can't believe how cute it is. "Don't you like Baba? I'm fun. At least my son thinks I am."

"Papa," whines the girl again. I just let her cry and rub her back not sure if I can really comfort her.

"Badr," says Esra the moment I walk in. She comes over quickly checking on the little girl. "What happened?"

"Vartan," I say. She goes and sets Sinbad down on the bed before coming back and moving to take the kid. She grips onto my shirt not wanting to leave. The poor thing is terrified. "He just handed her to me and told me to keep her safe."

"She burning up," says Esra finally getting the little girl to let go. She still crying and hiccuping. "Calm down, baby. You're safe." I watch for a moment as Esra rocks a little hoping to calm her down. The little girl pauses a bit and isn't crying but looks ready to burst into tears.

"I need to go get Vartan," I say gently pushing the babies silky but dirty hair out of her face. The little kid seems surprised and watches me with those metallic eyes. "I'll be right back."

—Esra's POV—

I watch Badr leave to go get Vartan continuing to hold the little girl close. I look down and smile as she hiccups again. She shakes her head gripping my shirt.

"You're a little thing, aren't you," I ask gently. She just watches me. She covered in dirt and probably needs changed. She seems so much smaller than Sinbad. "Let's clean you up. I should probably find out your name too."

I smile as the little girl just hiccups. She is a cute baby. I sit her down on the bed keeps the blanket around her.

"I just need to get something," I tell her. She watches me reaching up to get me to hold her again. "I'll be right back."

I walk to the other side of the house getting a rag, some water in a bowl and a cloth for a diaper. The little girl starts to cry quietly. It's sad to see her so scared.

"No need to cry," I coo setting the items down. I pull her close as she hides her face in my shoulder. "Calm down, little girl."

"Esra," says Badr coming back. I stay where I am as he comes in without Vartan. "He's already gone. I'd didn't want to leave the three of you to go find him."

"There's not much we can do about that," I sigh. "Does she have a name," I ask setting the calmer infant back down. I let her hold my finger with her hand.

"No idea," he says coming closer. He checks on Sin, who is sound asleep. Satisfied he comes over to help comfort the little girl. "He didn't say."

"Lala," speaks up the little girl. I turn as she starts to move my hand up and down with hers.

"Is that your name," says Badr. She looks at him, her head tilted to the side in confusion. "It's a cute little name. That's what we'll call you then, Lala."

She doesn't say anything and keeps watch Badr as he talks to her. I start to clean her up and she seems to relax a little. She has some scrapes and bruises but nothing serious other than her fever. Finally finished cleaning and changing her Badr scoops the little kid into his arms before setting her on his lap as he sits on the floor.

"She's wide awake," he chuckles. "Probably excited from the new people."

"Lala's probably all worked up," I say as she looks at us. She still looks like she could break out crying any minute now.

"Then let's play a little," he says reaching over and bringing Sinbad's blocks closer. Leila watches him closely as I sit on the bed and check on Sinbad. That boy could sleep though anything.

"You do this," instructs Badr setting one block on top of the other. She watches and looks back up at him. He smiles and she actually giggles a little.

"What a cute laugh," he says lifting her up and kissing her cheek. She pouts and wipes her cheek off.

"Hey," he whines and pouts as she giggles and smiles a little more. "Try with the blocks."

He points at them. She pauses and picks one up. She sets it on top of another before immediately pushing the little tower over.

"You don't destroy," says Badr. He tickles and she giggles more before they continue building and knocking over block.

It takes a while but Lala does seem to start to fall asleep.

"I think she finally sleepy," I say as Badr adjusts so she can lay on his chest. He smiles as she sucks her thumb and her eyelids start to droop.

"I was wondering if she ever would," he says rubbing her back. "What should we do about her?"

"It doesn't make sense to send her somewhere else. And she still sick. I suppose then that she's stuck with us."

"You hear that Lala," asks Badr as she yawns. "Welcome to the family."


	6. Chapter 7: Find that Box!

So a guest left a review and I could not resist. I told you what was in the box, but what if Salena knows something Leila doesn't.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 7: Find that Box!

—Salena's POV—

"Shut up," I scold Latif as he walks casually behind me. "You're too loud. Be more like Maat."

"She's part cat," he says with a glare. "Don't compare us."

"I'm not part cat," snaps Maat quietly with a hiss. I stop and look at her as everyone watches her. "I'm just…cat-like."

"Shush," I say checking that the coast is clear. I run forward as Latif, Amina, and Maat all run into Sinbad's room. I follow them after shutting the door quietly. "Look for a box like the one that Leila's earring came in. It has to be here somewhere."

"Okay," says Latif making no moves to look. His light brown eyes staring daggers at me. "I'll ask the obvious question. What's so important about this box?"

"Actually, you haven't told anyone," says Amina as I sigh.

"Listen," I say opening a drawer. I hesitate but start moving Sinbad's pants to check for it. "I found the receipt for that earring in the box. That wasn't the only thing he bought."

"So what else did he buy," asks Latif, plopping into a chair. He jumps up though as Star climbs out from under the chair. "What the fuck is wrong with this dog?"

"Nothing is wrong with Star. You just like to complain," I say petting the dog as he nudges me with his nose. I stop quickly before searching through the drawer again. "I think it was a ring."

"Like a matching earring," asks Amina opening a draw only to shut it immediately. Maat goes over opening the drawer only to have the same response. "Do you think Leila knows about that?"

"Knows about what," I ask as Latif goes over. Maat holds the drawer shut as Amina pushes Latif away.

"It's not for innocent eyes," says Maat looking scarred. I am curious but know better than to look. "So what then?"

"What are you doing," says Ja'far from the doorway. I let out a short scream as he looks over at Maat and Amina. "Tell me you didn't go in there."

"You know about that," whines Maat, her ears flattening. "Warn us next time. I won't be able to sleep."

"Now I'm worried about Leila," I say watching Ja'far narrow his eyes at me. "I think Sinbad bought a ring."

"And…?"

"For Leila."

"And…?"

"I want to find it."

"Isn't she already wearing the ear-Ring," he say emphasizing the last part.

"You're so stupid sometimes," I whine. I take the paper out of my pocket and hand it to him. He looks at it, and just shrugs.

"I still don't see what the big deal is," says Ja'far.

"What if it's an engagement ring," I say. I watch as everyone pauses. The responses are mixed. Amina looks surprised, Maat a bit excited. Ja'far looks angry. And Latif… "Really, Tif? You don't care?"

"Not really," he says going to leave. "Have fun snooping through-"

"Help us look," orders Ja'far. I watch as he starts digging through another drawer, surprising me. He pauses and looks at me suspiciously. "What?"

"I didn't think you'd help," I say.

"You think I'm just going to let Sinbad do whatever he wants," snaps Ja'far. "He has certain things he has to do first." Ja'far pauses and looks upset. "There's a lot I have to do… Well, I guess I have to. Who else would?"

"What are you all doing," says the hesitant voice of Leila. I turn slowly seeing Sinbad clearly amused as Leila looks intrigued. They both stay in the doorway.

No one gets to say anything else, because Latif slams the door on them.

"We're busy in here," says Latif, locking it. "Come back later."

"Hey there's one drawer-"

"We already saw," says Maat cutting off Sinbad. I'm even more curious as I hear Leila start to laugh.

"I'll handle them," says Sinbad quietly. "I know Rurumu was looking for you. I'll catch up with you later."

"O-okay," says Leila we all wait in silence. Leila's quiet enough that I don't hear her footsteps.

"She's gone," says Sinbad. "Open the door."

"Maybe later," says Latif moving away as Star approaches him. He really doesn't like that dog. "They aren't done."

"What are you doing in there then," asks Sinbad. I can just hear the edge of amusement in his voice.

"He's trying to get Star to leave him alone," I say with a laugh.

I can hear Sinbad laugh as Ja'far just rolls his eyes. He's not impressed with this noble from Balbadd.

"Let's just ask him," says Maat.

She unlocks and opens the door. My jaw practically hits the floor as Sinbad stands there leaned against the doorway holding the very box I'm looking for. He smiles clearly having know that was what we were searching for.

"Looking for this," he asks, a cocky tone. Sometimes I want to smack him.

"Let me see it," I say quickly. He tosses the box to me as Maat and Amina quickly come over, Ja'far already being next to me. I open it only to find…

"It's empty," I say looking over at Sinbad. "But it said…" Was I wrong? Does he…does he not think of Leila like that?

"I don't have it right now," he says as I pause. "I had to have something engraved on it. And before anyone asks, I'm not asking her yet. I just wanted to have it ready."

"So…you are going to propose," asks Maat. I watch as he smiles. "Wow…from what I heard you didn't seem the type to settle down."

"Trust me," he laughs. "Nothing is boring with Leila. Not a word from any of you. I don't want to scare her."

"What the hell," says Ja'far. I watch Sinbad's smile fall as he turns towards the young former assassin who now is generating lightening. I move and hide behind Maat knowing Ja'far won't accidentally hit her. "You have literally said nothing about this! Don't you think you should have asked us?!"

"Calm down Ja'far," says Sinbad stepping back terrified. "I had time before I had to ask someone. I wanted the ring to be done first."

"Let's give him the benefit of the doubt," says Amina very hesitantly. Now I'm just impressed that he's intimated the half-Fanalis this much. "He may have said something to Rurumu maybe. Or Hinahoho. He has a soft spot for Leila."

"Well…I haven't told anyone," says Sinbad honestly. I watch as he backs away from Ja'far who is about ready to use his Household. "I swear I was going to. I get the ring back in two days!"

"What was the engraving," asks Maat hoping to change the topic. I duck as her cat tail nearly hits me in the head. It moves a lot when she's nervous.

"Qumraa," he says with a smile. I watch as Maat's eyes soften as Ja'far looks between the two. I meet his eyes and just shrug as he stops…sparking.

"What does it mean," I ask. It has to be important and meaningful because Sinbad seems extremely embarrassed.

"My moon," clarifies Maat. She smiles as Sinbad rubs the back of his neck a bit sheepishly. "That's really sweet. She told you what her mom used to say."

"Yeah," he replies a gently smile. "She did. I figured I should let her know how I feel about the saying."

"What does that mean," asks Ja'far.

"He'll tell you when your older," says Maat taking the box from me and tossing it to Sin. "We'll talk to you later," says Maat pushing me and Ja'far out of the room. Amina has taken Latif and shoved him roughly. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Oh," says Sinbad coming to the door as we go to leave. "Salena."

"Yeah?"

"Just ask next time," he says. I look away embarrassed. "Otherwise I'm locking all my drawers."

I watch Sinbad go back into his room before turning to Ja'far and smiling.

"I'm not teaching you how to pick locks, Salena."

"You're no fun," I sigh. "I'll just ask Leila then."

"I'll tell Rurumu," warns Ja'far. I narrow my eyes not sure if he'll go through on that threat. "I mean it."

"I think I'll push my luck," I say. Before Ja'far can stop me I take off down the hall with a levitation spell.

"Get back here, Salena!"

—Leila's POV—

"It's not funny," pouts Sinbad as I sit on his bed laughing.

"Yes it is," I say standing up and wrapping my arms around him. I pull one of the silky lengths of fabric out of the drawer choosing to leave the other items in place. "Now what would you use this for," I tease.

"That's it," he says turning and quickly pinning me on the bed. "If you're going to tease me I guess I'll have to show you."

"I'm okay with that," I say before he kisses me and he slides the fabric to cover my eyes.


	7. Chapter 8: Little Girl Part 2

I will apologize in advance for my little tangent. The chapter is actually just more cute family fluff.

So first things first, I got thinking about the cultures that each of the countries were based on. Bookgirl18 (who's reviews I greatly appreciate, including this one) mentioned that an engagement ring may be too much of a western convention. This got me thinking and googling extensively to research the cultures. I looked into Persian traditions (Partevia is based of the Persian Empire) as well as the Roman Empire and ancient Egypt. I figured these would be the three culture that had a chance to really shape both Sinbad and Leila's beliefs. And I put a heavy emphasis on Roman traditions, because Sinbad always seemed to fit into that culture better than Partevia's.

So, ancient Egypt. This is actually thought to be the birth place of a ring being a symbol of marriage. The circle represented eternity and the placement in the left hand was because of the vein, known as the vena amoris, which is said to run directly to the heart. Now this isn't absolutely proven information though, but is commonly believed.

So, the Roman Empire. In the Roman Empire brides were traditionally given two rings. A gold to be worn in public and an iron one to be worn at home.

And lastly, Persian traditions. During the Baleh Borān, which is the third step in a Persian engagement a gift is traditionally given to the bride by the groom's family to encourage her to accept the proposal. This is and was traditionally a ring which stems from the Zoroastrian practice, which was the official religion of the ancient Persian Empire.

So the engagement ring has a long and interesting history. Upon reading this research, it made me realize that there is also some gray area with Sinbad and Leila, because they don't exactly have a traditional family and most likely, very few know what the two believe when it come to this sort of thing. I'm going to play around with the traditions a little more in the story, including the concept of Zoroastrian.

I'm also thinking about playing with some ideas about religion between Sinbad and Leila, because I think the view points could be interesting. The ancient Persian Empire was actually really accepting of other religious view so I think it would be more of a way to understand each other rather than a religious debate. Any serious objections to this? Please let me know.

Ps. This information came from Wikipedia, but I did verify it on other websites.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 8: Little Girl Part 2

—Esra's POV—

"Lala," speaks up Sinbad pointing to the empty bowl. He smiles, but she just shakes her head.

"No," she pouts.

Sin, not being one to take orders, takes the bowl and puts it upside down on her head. She pouts as pushes it off onto the ground. Now he pouts as she giggles.

The two have almost constantly been playing since they officially met, and it's beyond cute. The two toddlers making games no one really gets until they need a nap. Lala's fever is gone. Badr's having good luck at work recently. Things are going surprisingly well.

"Hi Esra," says Daria coming inside. I wave as the two toddlers turn towards her. Sinbad realizing who it is gets up and unsteadily walks over. Lala, still being a little skittish, comes over to me and hugs my leg. "It's good to see you too, Sin. I guess Lala isn't used to me yet."

"She'll come around," I say picking her up and setting her in my lap. Daria picks up Sinbad, who's still smiling. "She's still gets a little scared of Badr every once in a while."

"I can't imagine why," she laughs. "The man's a softie. Right Sin?"

Sin just replies with some noises, pulling her hair a little.

"His reaction though is priceless," I say as Lala grips my finger. I smile down as she watches me quietly, her big gray eyes looking curious. "He gets all upset and scoops her up, apologizing and hugging her. Eventually, he pouts enough she ends up giggle with Sin."

"I'm sorry I don't like upsetting a lady," remarks Badr coming inside. He smiles at us before setting his bag down and going to hold Sin.

"No way," teases Daria, turning to keep Sin to herself. "I'm going to enjoy spending time with this cutie. I hardly ever see him, you baby hog."

"I am not-"

"You are, love," I remark with a laugh. Badr looks absolutely offended and Lala giggles.

"Baba," says Lala reaching for Badr. He comes over, picking her up with one arm. She smiles and pulls at his purple hair a little. She's been entertained by the color but quickly learned Sinbad cries if she pulls his hair. "Baba."

"How were they today, Esra," he asks bouncing her a little bit earning a smile from her.

"Mostly good," I say going over and taking Sin from Daria. He's a little antsy now with Badr is home, wanting to be with his Father. "They're really cute together. She's a stubborn little girl. Lala won't let Sinbad boss her around."

"Good," he chuckles.

"Papa," whines Sinbad reaching for Badr.

Badr chuckles and sits down keeping Lala close. Once he's settled I hand Sinbad over to him.

"Not a baby hog," he says as the two start to play. "They just like me."

"Lala just likes how warm you are," I tease as she looks up at me when I say her name.

"I'm not complaining," he says as the two kids move to play with the block in front of them. "I'm still a little worried about her."

"I thought her fever went away," asks Daria as Lala let's out a little sneeze. Sinbad quickly follows.

"That's why," I say taking a rag and wiping both of their noses. "Last thing she needs is to get a cold and if Sin were to get sick…"

"You worry too much," says Badr gently. "Sinbad's a healthy kid and something tells me Lala's stronger than she looks. I'm more worried that she's in danger."

"I suppose so," I sigh. "Daria, I never asked, but is there a reason you stopped by?"

"I just wanted to check up on how everyone was doing," she replies coming closer. "A conversation came up about children and I guess I just got a little nervous. These two helped to reassure that its worth it."

"Great," laughs Badr. "They'll have another little friend soon."

"Don't go rushing me now," she laughs. "Just thinking ahead."

"No," whines Sin. I look over and Lala wants to push over the tower, but Sinbad isn't letting her. "No."

She pouts and he goes and hugs her.

"That's precious," laughs Badr. This causes both of them to look up at him. Sinbad and Lala both look confused at Badr's amusement. "You two are so cute."

"Every day," I whisper to Daria. I can't help but smile though. "This is what I deal with everyday. Obviously, he adores Sin, but Lala quickly formed a bond with him."

"Look at this face," he says pinching her cheek. She swats his hand away with a little grunt. "And she's such a little spit fire."

"Sin isn't exactly a wallflower either," laughs Daria as Sinbad tries to copy Badr's actions. Which immediately result in Lala smacking his hand and pulling his hair a little. "I can't imagine when they're teenagers."

"For now though, we have other things to focus on," laughs Badr, picking up Sinbad.

"Like," I ask going over and picking up Lala, who looks left out.

"Sin just messed himself," laughs Badr. "I'll change him."

"What a messy…" I pause and lift Lala a little smelling something. "What messy kids. I think she needs changed too."

"Consider me gone then," laughs Daria with a wave.

—Badr's POV—

I watch Lala and Sinbad sleep in between Esra and I. The two are so quiet and peaceful. Sinbad's all sprawled out and Lala curled up, sucking on her thumb. Esra's asleep on her side, facing the babies, one arm protectively draped over them.

I didn't want to fall for her, because I didn't think I deserved her. She is so beautiful and kind. And I'm just another soldier. She could have had any man she dreamed of, but she choose me.

"Baba," says a sleepy voice. I look down as Lala blinks before wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi, cutie," I say moving and setting her on my chest. "Why are you up?"

She doesn't answer in any understandable words and grabs hold of my finger.

"Really," I ask as she tilts her head. She's a curious little thing. "I was just thinking about how perfect this little family is. You fit right in."

She bounces a little making more noises still holding on.

"No thanks," I pout. "Way to hurt my feeling?"

"I don't know," says a groggy voice. I turn and smile at Esra as she smiles warmly at me. "Maybe I should feel jealous that you're getting extra time with them, while I'm asleep. This a regular little thing between the two of you."

"No," I chuckle as Lala reaches towards Esra with a little grunt. I keep her in place as Esra let's her hold her finger now. "Usually If she wakes up, she just crawls onto my chest and goes right back to sleep."

"I have seen that," laughs Esra. It's a beautiful laugh that feels so light and airy. "I think it was cute when Sinbad tried to do that and she was already there. Just squished up right against her."

"I thought for sure, one of them was going to fall off," I laugh. "She seems wound up tonight."

"She was a bit ornery today," says Esra as Lala reaches to be held by her. "You said that Vartan said she is his niece?" I nod in confirmation, moving to hold Lala's hand. "Why would he take her then? I just…I have a bad feeling about what she's been through."

"Me too," I say. Lala seems very upset that I'm not letting her go to Esra. "What would you say if I brought up the idea that we go away for a while?"

"What do you mean," asks Esra.

"Lala's clearly in danger," I say as said girl pouts. "If Vartan came here there's a good chance whatever it is followed him. I'm starting to wonder if we should go to Heliohapt."

"The country he went," she asks. I nod. "I don't know. Would it even be possible? And what about our friends?"

"We could," I reply. "It wouldn't be easy but if it would keep you, Sin, and Lala safe, it's worth considering."

"Can you let me think it over," she asks. I can see that she isn't crazy about the idea. "It's a big decision."

"Of course," I say as Lala starts to squirm. "I'm going to take her for a walk," I say sitting up, keeping Lala close to my chest. "Maybe she'll go to sleep then."

"Give me her for a moment," says Esra sitting up. "You'll need to wrap her up. It's too cold."

I nod and hand the kid over to Esra. Without hesitating Lala hides her face Esra's shoulder as Esra holds her close.

"Badr, what happened," asks Esra as I get a blanket. "She was fine even a few minutes ago. She hasn't been like this since she first came here."

"I'm not sure," I say being mindful of Sin. I reach over and gently lay my hand on Lala's head. She's whimpering, but not crying. That's probably a good thing since every time she cries she gets the hiccups. "Maybe she's scared of the dark."

"But she's been fine every other night," replies Esra rubbing small circles on Lala's back. "I don't know what to do."

"We just keep doing our best," I reply. Esra lets me wrap Lala in the blanket and bring her close. She still squirms as I pull the blanket up to cover her hair. "If we do that, I think that she'll be okay. Maybe not today, but soon."

"I hope so," sighs Esra, turning to Sinbad as he makes a little noise. She lays a gently hand on his chest as he falls back into a deep sleep. "Be careful."

"Always," I say leaning over. I kiss her lightly before standing back up. "I don't plan on letting something happen to any of you."

"Baba," whines Lala, gripping my shirt in her little fist.

"Alright," I tease, watching Esra smile before turning back to the little girl. "I'm going. You're an impatient one tonight."

I go outside, Lala in my arm. The moment we get outside she shivers and snuggles closer. I chuckle and hold her close. I watch Lala look around as I move to the outer parts of town, knowing Lala isn't much of a people person. Pausing, I decide to look around at the village. I really do love living here with Esra and Sin. It's not perfect, but it's a quiet little town. It looks worn and well loved.

I glance at Lala as she lets out a little grunt. Her big gray eye are looking up, so I do the same. The sky is full of stars, the crescent moon shimmering in the sky. Turning back to Lala, her eyes are full of wonder and awe. She reaches up with her little hand wanting touch the stars.

"They're a little out of your reach," I alert her. She doesn't respond and just watches as clouds roll by.

I go over and sit down, leaning on the wall of one of the few abandoned houses. Pulling Lala so she's laying back against my chest, I set my cane aside, pulling the blanket more tightly around her to keep her warm. She doesn't even notice and just keep looking up at the sky.

"You like that," I ask. She just make a little noise, looking calmer than before. "At least now we know what calms you down."

I pat her head, letting her stay like that. It's a pretty site. I can understand why she like this so much.

"You probably need a proper name if you stay around," I say to the girl, slowly growing sleepier and calmer. "Maybe it should do with the night sky? I'll bet Esra will have a good idea. Would you like a proper name?"

She looks up at me at the mention of Esra. I know that I joke that the two kids like me best, but Lala likes Esra much better. If she is ever scared she goes right over to Esra. And Esra cares about this girl with all her heart.

Lala decided to look back up at the sky, ignoring me now. I take hold of her little hand, watching as she starts to drift off. I might as well wait until she's asleep to take her back home.

It take a while, but she does fall asleep eventually. Gently, I pick her up and move her so that her head is resting on my shoulder. Silently, I go back home feeling rather calm.

"Badr," says a woman's voice behind me as I go to walk away. I turn, frozen at the sight. "It's…it's really you."

"Suma?"


	8. Chapter 9: First Encounter

Two little notes:

The Little Girl plot line/short story will actually have three more parts to it. Because to be completely honest, I like Badr/Leila father/daughter fluff. Looking back on the story, I do wish there would have been a way for Leila to have meet him after she came to Tison Village, but timeline and canon got in my way.

This is just cute little actual first encounter stuff between Salena and Leila. I regret not just putting this in the regular story.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 9: First Encounter

—Leila's POV—

I lean back against the wall, wishing I could even out my breathing. I don't know how much more I can really take. At this rate I'll die or be turned into Reim.

And Sinbad…

I try to choke back a sob, not sure what to do. That damn idiot. He promised…

I tense up as the large heavy wooden door is slowly opened. I tense up more at the sight in front of me.

A little girl is standing in the doorway. She's on the shorter side and thin. She still looks like she's healthy, but like she could gain a bit of weight. Her straight dark brown hair just hits her shoulders. A round face with big purple/blue eyes look around nervously and scared. She's biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Hi," I whisper. I regret it as the girl jumps a little, dropping the pouch she was carrying, spilling the contents. She grips the bottoms of her basic little dress looking at me with fear. "Sorry," I say gently. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she says picking the stuff up. She shuts the door with some effort.

I watch in silence as she comes over and sets the stuff next to me, organizing it. I'm shocked by what she brought in here. There's a worn brown pouch of water, a little bread, and a very small piece of fruit. She also has a few jars of oils and ointments.

"Did you…bring this to help me," I ask gently. The little girl doesn't look up or say anything but nods. "Thanks."

She mumbles a reply, and opens the pouch of water. She hands it to me before opening up a jar. Before I can say anything, she takes a little bit and applies it to the still bleeding cut running down along my calf. I sip the water, relishing in how refreshing it feels.

I lean back, watching the little girl work, but I'm starting to feel sick. I'm not used to having much of anything in my stomach.

"Can you lean forward," asks the girl quietly. I turn and look down at her. She's looking down at her bare feet, probably scared of me.

"Yeah," I say moving as much as I can. Any movement of my back though is agonizing. They recently decided that to burn my side with hot coals and it's throbbing.

I watch as the girl moves my shirt up, her eyes widening at the site of the burn.

"If you're scared, you don't have to help me," I whisper. The little kid shakes her head. I reach over with my still bound hands and pat her on the head. "Thanks." I put my hands back in my lap as she looks at me with those big, scared purple eyes. I offer her a small smile.

She doesn't return it and opens another jar, applying a different ointment to my side before treating the throbbing wounds from being whipped.

"You can lean back," she says quietly. I do so finally feeling a little at ease. She holds out the apple to me.

"Was this your food," I ask. I'd hate to take it from a young child. I can't tell how old she is, but definitely younger than Ja'far. She shakes her head. "How did you get this then?"

"I took it," she says quietly. I can't help but smile at the brief moment of pride the girl has flash through her eyes.

"You don't need to do that on my account."

"Maader's poisoning you," says the girl. I'm a bit taken aback by the fact that she knows this. "My sister said you need to eat soon. She said that Maader's starving you too."

I sigh, but take the apple. I take a bite, feeling happy as I swallow the untainted item. It's sweet and tart and juicy. It's just simple and nice.

I laugh a little to myself. I guess I really am in a bad place when an apple gives me peace. I nearly finish and go to bite the core like usual (waste not, want not), only for the little girl to grab my arm lightly. I turn towards her a little confused. She quickly pulls her hand away seeming nervous.

"The seeds could upset your stomach," she says quietly looking down.

"Oh," I say setting it down with the other items. "Thanks for telling me."

The girl mutters a response. She hands me the little bit of bread. I take a bite and chew it thoroughly. It's not the best tasting thing, but it's better than nothing.

I glance back the little girl who picks up a bottle of oil.

"Can I…um-"

I nod so that she doesn't have to talk since she's too nervous to do so. She gently puts a little bit of oil onto my shoulders. I go to rub it in, but she does so instead. The scent is faint, but soothing, regardless of strength.

"My sister said that will help with your pain," says the little girl. "It should also help you sleep. She said you looked tired."

"She sounds like she knows her stuff," I say with a small smile. The little girl nods. "Make sure you tell her I said thank you, Okay?"

"Okay," says the little girl.

"I need you to do something else for me," I say. The girl looks at me, more confusion than fear in her eyes. "I want you to promise that you won't come back to help me."

"No," says the girl sassily. I pause a bit surprised by the feistiness. "You need help."

"You're scared though, aren't you," I ask. She pauses but nods reluctantly. "You don't need to be scared for my sake."

"I'm still going to help you," says the girl. "You can't stop me."

"You're right," I say quietly. "I can't, but I don't get why you are. Just make sure you and your sister stay safe and I'll be fine."

"I'm…I'm helping you," says the girl working to stand her ground. "You seem…different. Like you can do something amazing."

"What does that mean," I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I have to go back," says the little kid picking up the last of the items. "I'll come back later."

"I'm Leila, by the way," I say as she goes to open the door. She stops and seems to shift uncomfortably. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Salena," says the little girl, well…Salena, turning to face me. I smile and she smiles a little bit back at me.

"That's a pretty name," I compliment. I try to not laugh at the little blush on the her cheeks. She probably isn't used to compliments or praise, but then again I still am not used to it. "Make sure you stay safe, Salena."

She nods before leaving quickly and quietly.

_She's a special little kid._

I lean my head back letting the most restful sleep I've had in weeks come peacefully.


	9. Chapter 10: A Little Too Much

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 10: A Little Too Much

—Sinbad's POV—

I continue to make my way around the shop, chatting with employees as we celebrate the new agreement with Heliohapt. Everyone is happy and excited. We all are relieved too. Things are looking good.

Now if only I could find Leila.

"Sin," says Salena, just the person to help me. "You have to come with me."

"And why is that," I tease. I can already see that Salena is very amused and happy.

"Leila's…you just have to come see," she says grabbing my hand.

I chuckle, but let her pull me through the crowd towards a quieter corner of the room. I smile upon seeing Leila, Maat, Amina, and Hinahoho all looking happy. Ja'far on the other hand looks frustrated.

"I found him," says Salena. I sit next to Leila as Salena makes Ja'far sit down, plopping next to him.

"Don't tell me you missed me," I tease noticing a light dusting of pink across Leila's nose and cheeks. She's probably had a little too much to drink.

"Maybe," she says before hiccuping. "Ja'far says I'm drunk." She hiccups again.

"Maybe a little," I tease. I look over and notice that her drink has been replaced with water. "Did you drink a lot?"

"No," she says. I raise an eyebrow.

"She's telling the truth," laughs Hina.

"Two glasses, and that's it," giggle Amina. She's probably a little tipsy too. Maat smoothly switches Amina drink out for water noticing the same thing.

"She's just a lightweight," says Maat. "It wasn't like she was drinking on an empty stomach either. We made sure she ate too."

"That's so cute," I tease. Leila sticks her tongue out at me.

"Someone has to be," she pouts. "You drink a lot."

"What can I say," I reply with a shrug and a smirk. Leila doesn't need to know why I do it. "You're cute when you're drunk."

"Tipsy," she pouts.

"Alright," I laugh, resting my arm over her shoulders.

I sit there enjoying the stories everyone shares as Leila scoots closer. Eventually more and more of my Household Members come over as well as Latif. It's a fun and relaxing night. It feels really good.

I turn towards Leila as she lets out another soft hiccup. She's really adorable right now.

"Why don't I get you into bed," I whisper to Leila.

"Do you ever behave," I nearly spit out my drink at that response.

"I didn't mean like-" I pause as she starts to giggle. "Very funny," I says with a glare, but I know I'm smiling. "You should probably sleep this off."

"But I'm having fun," she pouts.

"There will be plenty more celebrations," I assure standing up. "Come on." I take her hand and help her up. She's more stable than I would have thought.

"Leaving already," pouts Amina, who basically has Latif in a head lock. He doesn't look amused.

"While tipsy Leila's cute, she's had too much," I answer. "I'm going to get her situated into bed."

I guide her away after she waves goodbye to everyone. She's definitely not not a normal drunk, and is as steady on her feet as…well a normal person. Regardless though, I hold her hand the entire time.

"You're so overprotective," teases Leila, coming closer. "I'm okay, Sinbad."

"I've never seen you drink before," I whisper softly. "I don't know what kind of person you are when drunk. Last thing we need is an angry drunk."

"I don't think that's the type of drunk I'd be," she says with a giggle.

"You're right," I say, my arm wrapping around her waist. "You're probably a happy drunk."

"Or flirty," she tease, her lips brushing over mine. I smirk and peck her lips, but I'm not starting anything. "What a tease," she pouts.

"Not while you're _tipsy,_" I tease. "I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be," she replies calmly. "I still have to give you your gift," she says suddenly.

"It can wait," I say, ask she sticks her lower lip out to pout. "That's not going to work," I tease. "Besides, I though that wasn't my gift."

"N-No," She stutters, blushing even more. I kiss her lightly on the cheek, loving that I can fluster her. "Don't tease me like that."

"But that look on your face," I whine. She hides her face in my shoulder. "Okay, but then you need to get some sleep. I don't like you being tipsy."

"You drink more than I have ever been tipsy," she says, looking sad. "It makes me worry about you."

"You don't have to," I assure. "I know what I'm doing."

"Someone has to worry about you," she remarks. "Is it because of…everything."

"Sometimes," I say. "I don't have to though when you're here. You make things seem so much better."

"Why don't you talk to me about this," she asks. Her eyes look sad, but not the same as when we were younger. "Sin, You shouldn't keep it all bottled up."

"I know," I say. "I just don't like relying on you to help me with those feelings. You've been through enough as it is."

"Which is why I'm the best person to talk it out with," she replies. "I get it more than most people."

"Okay," I sigh. She looks at me with those metallic eyes, pleading for me to start. "I miss them. Mom and Dad."

"You never really talk about them," says Leila thoughtfully and gently. "Is that why?"

"Yes, but it's also guilt," I say softly. "For leaving Mom alone when she needed me and struggling to even remember what my Dad looked like."

"They aren't mad at you for any of that," replies Leila. "I really do get that, especially when thinking about Keket. She is so important and yet, I don't remember anything. But I guess nothing is easier than bits and pieces. You're Dad would just be proud of you. And the same goes for Esra."

"The last thing he told me was to take care of her," I whisper. "I didn't do that."

"That wasn't your fault," says Leila quietly. I look over and gently wipe the tears from her eyes. "You did you're best and that's all any parent would have ever wanted from their child."

"I hope so," I whisper. "Come on. We can talk about this later."

"Okay," she says, but she still seems worried.

I guide her into the room. Leila, being more practical, shares with Maat, Amina, and Salena even though I told Leila that she's always welcome to join me.

I just catch Leila as she trips a little, earning a chuckle from me.

"I guess I'm a little more affected than I thought," she says embarrassed. "I swear I'm not drunk though."

"Only someone who is drunk would insist so much," I tease. She pouts so I pull her into a deeper kiss. Her lips taste of the sweet wine she was drinking tonight. "It's cute though. I like that you need me to look out for you."

"Need is a strong word," she pouts.

"Sure," I tease. "It's okay though. I still like you."

"Sit," she instructs. I chuckle before sitting on her bed. I watch as she goes over to a trunk and start to move some things.

She really is beautiful, is just about all I can think as I study her. She's actually quite tall with an athletic build, long toned legs, a slightly rounded butt, and ample chest. Her skin, still littered with small scars and her tattoo is sun kissed now with a soft glow. Leila face has a sweet heart shape, which her loose curly hair frames perfects. A small straight nose and trim eyebrows help to frame her thickly lash lined, glittering eyes. Her lips are lush and pale pink in color.

"Sin," says Leila, hesitantly. I try not to come off as embarrassed, but I was hoping she wouldn't catch me. "You're staring," she says coming over with a wrapped box.

"It's hard to not stare," I remark as she sits next to me. I reach over and brush her silky, pale gray hair away from her face. My hand just brushes the soft skin along her jaw line causing her to shiver. "You're really beautiful," I whisper leaning closer. I run my thumb along the scar on her neck. I can feel the uneven skin under the pad of my finger. "You're beautiful and strong and smart and funny. Every time I look at you, I feel like I'm discovering something new and I love it."

I take my other hand and run in down along her side feeling her shift a bit.

"Like the fact that, this," I say moving my hand slowly towards her hip, "gets you excited. Or than you have a little scar here," I say my other hand just brushing the small half inch area of raised skin just below her left ear.

"I thought you were going to behave," she whispers. Her voice quivers, just slightly, but it's more anticipation than anything.

"That's right," I say, barely above a whisper my mouth nearly touching hers. I pull away as she looks at me with those metallic, rich, sparkling gray eyes. I can't help but chuckle at the glare she send at me.

"You tease," she says hitting my shoulder, but I'm laughing too much to care. "Here you go, you ass," she says handing me the box.

"I couldn't resist," I say leaning closer with a smile. I kiss her gently on the cheek. She sighs and pauses before smiling back at me.

"Open it," she urges. There's a little nervousness in her voice. I start to rip the paper, her fidgeting a little. "It's not as nice as what you got me, but I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it's perfect," I say glancing at her out of the corner of my eyes. She's bites her lip before hiding her face in her hands. "Don't be so nervous."

I take the lid off, shocked by what's inside. I slowly reach in and pick up the solid wooden frame, studying the drawing inside. I'm standing in the center, arms crossed over my chest smiling. I have to be sixteen in the picture based on the clothes. The people beside me though are what shocks me.

To my left in the drawing is my Mom. There's a soft smile on her face and this warmth in her eyes that I can practically feel. She's holding onto my arm. On the other side is my Dad. That broad smile that I do remember so well and a firm hand on my shoulder. He looks proud and happy and like he had just finished laugh at something, which wouldn't be far fetched if he was still here. They're both surround with this faint yellow glow.

"Leila…," I start not sure what to even say. I glance over and she's just peaking through her fingers now. "This is…I don't even know what to say. Did you draw this?"

"Yeah," she says shyly. I turn back towards the picture, studying every little detail Leila had drawn. This is exactly how Mom looked and the same goes for Dad based on the drawing Vartan had done and my memories. "I knew I wanted to do something for you, and I felt kind of bad about the books of drawings Vartan had. For me, it kind of gave me this comfort that Keket really did love me and gave me this connection to her. But the pictures of the whole group of us meant the most. There were a lot of drawings of your Dad and Mom, but none of the three of you, so…"

I pull Leila closer with one arm, the other hand still holding the frame. I hold her tightly against my chest, not sure how to really thank her.

"So…I guess you like it," says Leila, still sounding shy.

"Yeah," I say as she wraps her arms around me. I look at the picture again. I hope that this would be the look on their faces if they were here today. "Yeah. I really do." I smile a little to myself. "I told you it would be perfect."

—The Next Morning—

I stay in bed, looking at the drawing sitting on the bedside table. I know that Leila was nervous about it not being enough, but it's something I'll always treasure. The thought she put into it is amazing, let alone the actual drawing. She must have inherited that talent from Vartan.

I reach into the drawer though and pull out the paper hidden in the box along with the note. I reread the note from Salena telling me how she valiantly got this drawing into the box without Leila knowing. Apparently, Leila worked on this one for quite a while, but was to embarrassed to actually show anyone.

I put the note down and look at the drawing, another one I'll cherish. It's a drawing of Leila and I when we were still in Tison Village. I'm smiling at her as she is trying to not laugh or smile in the drawing, but it's tugging at the corners of her lips. I couldn't tell you what particular incident this was from, because there are a few. Every detail is just as perfect in this drawing. From the tattoo to Auntie and Mom in the background laughing at us. We did have some really good times there.

I sit up as there's a knock on the door and quickly put the two papers away. It's extremely early this morning, so I'm not sure who it is.

"Come in," I say, sitting up. I try to not laugh as a tired looking Leila walks in. She's dressed in nothing by my button down shirt. The sleeves are rolled part way up and the top three buttons are open. It is just barely long enough to cover part of her thighs. "Aw. What happened?"

"Ja'far yelled at me," she says coming over. She seems a little unsteady and dizzy. I scoot over and pull her to sit on the bed. With a gentle motion I get her to lay her head on my shoulder.

"You're very hungover," I chuckle. She pouts and lightly smacks my arm. "What's wrong?"

"Mainly a headache," she says quietly. "But I'm a little sore too."

"You're such a lightweight," I tease softly. "You can sleep in here if that helps." She mumbles a thank you into my chest. "I can't believe this is from only two drink."

"Five," whispers Leila. I raise a brow as she looks away blushing. "I was nervous about giving you your gift, so I had a few drinks before the party."

"I knew you were drunk and not just tipsy," I say quietly with a chuckle. She frowns and sticks her tongue out at me. "You're a wildly coherent drunk," I tease, before gently kissing her forehead.

"Funny," she pouts. Leila moves to curl up under the blankets. I should probably warn her. "How do you not feel like shit?"

"There was this truly beautiful girl," I say as she lays down on a fluffy pillow. "I didn't want to miss a moment of what she did, so didn't drink."

"Lucky you," says a tired sounding Leila. "I'm never drinking again. I really wasn't trying to get drunk. I made sure to eat and drink water."

"I guess you're just a lightweight then," I say moving to lay next to her. "I do have some things I need to do today. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep though?"

"Please," she says, her cheeks with a faint pink coloring.

"Come here," I say turning onto my side.

She turns onto the same side and scoots back. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her back against my chest. Her legs are smooth as they brush against my own bare legs. No surprise, but her skin is cool to the touch, but it's comforting in a way. I notice Leila tense a bit.

"Sin…"

"Yes…"

"I have a question."

"I have an answer."

"Are you naked?"

I pause a moment.

"Yes."

"I'm too tired to even respond to that," sighs Leila. I chuckle as she closes her eyes, getting sleepy and snuggling close. "I love you, Sin," she mumbles.

"Love you too," I whisper into her neck. "You definitely had a little too much last night." I lean up a little bit to see her face. She's peacefully asleep, breathing softly, her finger interlaced with him. "But I don't exactly mind this part."


	10. Chapter 11: Little Girl Part 3

Minor rant….

A lot of times when a person like Esra is sick in a show like this in a different time period people guess that they died from an sickness, like influenza or such. But what about other less commonly thought of diseases. Like what if she actually suffered from Heart Muscle Disease and has had these issues for years. I just kind of think it's a deeper level to the character.

Just imagine that Esra struggled with the symptoms for years, but for a long time had Badr to help her. And then when he went away to war it became more difficult to manage the symptoms while raising Sin on her own until one day her body just can't continue to push through. That's when she official took sick.

So what got me thinking along this path was the part of the anime where they show Sinbad's birth. Badr was present, but that's not typical. That's more of a modern western tradition, so why was he there? What if it's because the symptom of her disease got worse when she was pregnant and there was a chance she wouldn't make it. That he was in there to be with her in what could potentially be her final moments. Be with his wife and his child as a family at least once.

…

This is a rabbit hole that as made me a bit sad thinking about but is important to how I view her condition for how I write her character. And now a chapter with some angst…

Sorry…

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 11: Little Girl Pt 3

—Badr's POV—

"Badr, I need your help," says Suma coming over I don't move, but hold Lala a little more tightly. "Please. Vartan. I need to find him."

"Why," I ask moving closer. This doesn't feel right. "What happened?"

"He took my daughter," says Suma. Her face holds a panicked expression, but her eyes are emotionless. "Please, Badr. I have to get her back."

"I'll help," I say just wanting to get Lala out of here. She has to be talking about Lala. "Just let me take her home."

"You're baby," she asks trying to peek at Lala's face.

"Please," I say stopping her hand. "She's been sick and I finally got her to sleep. Let me take her to her mother and then I'll help see if Vartan is in the village."

"I'm sorry," says Suma stepping back a bit. Her eyes hold suspicion though. "I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed. I just want my baby girl back."

"I know," I say trying to come off as soothing as possible. "I'll help you find her, but my little girl needs to be with her mom. I'll only take a few minutes."

I start towards home, keeping Lala as close as possible. If Suma figures out that this is the girl Vartan brought to town I don't know that she won't kill her. Lala whimpers a little in her sleep. I lean forward and kiss her head hoping to calm her down.

"You're okay, sweetie," I coo as she starts to sleep deeply again. "Everything will be fine."

"Has she been sick long," asks Suma. Her hands are shaking and she looks the part of terrified.

"Since she was born," I remark figuring it's better to lie. "Our son was healthy but she was so small and weak. We're just grateful that she's lived this long." Not all of that is a lie. Esra and I are relieved that Lala's doing better now.

"Twins," muses Suma. She looks so sad. "Always more trouble than you'd think."

_Shit. Her nephews. She'll be really interested in Sin and Lala now._

"Samaa," I say as Suma looks at me. "That's her name. My son's name is Sinbad."

_Huh…that works better than I thought it would. I hope Esra's okay with it._

"A precious little name," replies Suma working to keep up with me.

I walk inside, finding Esra still up.

"Samaa's finally asleep," I say carefully handing her to Esra. She pause before noticing Suma. "She still whimpering a little."

"At least she's sleeping now," says Esra. She looks worried and ready to cry. I can feel how nervous she is. "Badr…"

"I know," I remark leaning my forehead on Esra's. She hugs Lala close, one hand reaching for Sin. "Both of them will be okay, love. Don't worry." I lightly kiss Esra who still isn't at ease. "This is Suma. She's an acquaintance from Heliohapt. Something happened with Vartan and her daughter. I'm going to help her look. If you need-"

"I know," she says gripping my hand.

I wrap my free arm to hold her close.

"Take them and go," I whisper quietly. Esra nods into my embrace. "I'll find you when this is over."

"I love you, Badr," she whispers, squeezing my hand.

"I love you too, Esra," I whisper. I get up and kiss Lala on the head and move to do the same with Sinbad before urging Suma to leave.

—Esra's POV—

I hold Lala close feeling my heart pounding. She whimpers a little, pulling me from my daze.

"I'm sorry, Lala," I whisper laying her down on the bed next to Sin. She stays asleep as Sinbad makes a little noise. "I guess it's Samaa now though…"

I get up to pack a few items quickly, pausing as a wave of dizziness hits me. I brace myself against the wall, trying to calm down. There's no choice but to get those two somewhere safe.

Quickly, and somewhat unsteadily I take clothes for diapers and blankets. Taking the little bit of money that we do have and any medicine we have. I take one of the blankets quickly wrapping Sin up as he stays asleep. Lala on the other hand is still restless and starting to wake up.

"Go back to sleep, Lala," I whispers to her picking her up. She whines a little blinking drowsily. "I need you to go back to sleep."

"Mama," whines a groggy Sinbad. He blinks and starts to cry. "Papa."

"Oh no," I say picking him up and sitting down with both of them in my arms. I bounce them both a little as Lala tears up now starting to hiccup. "Calm down you two. It's going to be okay."

I set them down and grab the bag before picking up the two upset kids holding them close.

"Don't cry," I urge as Lala grips my shirt. Sin has one little fist around the fabric of my shirt and the other on Lala's blankets. I hate seeing tears in both of their usually bright happy eyes. "We'll be okay. I promise."

I have no choice but to go to town and hopefully find a place to stay for the night.

_Damn it, Badr. I wish you were here. I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect them from whatever this is._

Feeling myself shake I go to walk outside, freezing as a figure looms in the doorway.

"What could you possibly be doing this late at night," says the raspy voice of the man. I take a step back as he comes inside holding Sin and Lala as close as possible. "Don't babies need their sleep."

I take a shaky breath as he raises a narrow eyebrow at me. He's a board and tall man who would probably tower over Badr. Short cropped pink hair and dead gray eyes watch me, calculating what I'll do. His thin lips curved in a vicious grin.

"I need to get my children somewhere safe," I say taking another step back as he looms closer. "My…my husband isn't acting like himself. I'm scared for them."

"Yeah…no," remarks the man quickly. I go to argue, but he shoved me back into the wall. I hit my head and pull the two closer as he looms over us. Sinbad's completely bawling now and Lala hides her face in my shoulder hiccuping. "How about you hand over the girl?"

"Please, just leave us alone," I plead. I want to hold Lala and Sin closer but the man grips my arm. "No," I say as he reaches to grab Lala.

I flinch as the man is tackled away from me and quickly scramble away.

"Esra, Go," yells Vartan struggling to stop the pink haired man. He gets punched in the jaw, but isn't stopping. "Now!"

I go to run even though my head is spinning. Quickly running towards the door, I'm stopped as Badr stumbles in. I pause as to not crash into him. Immediately, he stands up and pushes me behind him. There's blood on his clothes and I can see the cut in his only leg.

"How dumb do you think we are," hisses the woman from earlier. Badr glares at the woman, his arm in front of me.

Before anyone can do anything else, she goes over and kicks Vartan in the head as he continues to struggle against the man. He ends up on the ground, breathing heavily and clearly in pain.

"This was supposed to go much smoother," sighs the pink haired man. He jumps up, looking more annoyed than angry. "Thanks for the help hun," he says turning to Suma with a smirk. She just glares at him. "You know how much trouble my brother dearest can be."

"Shit," hisses Badr moving me more behind him as the man turns towards us. The man smiles at Badr looking proud of himself.

"How nice," condescends the man. He turns to Vartan, who's moving to get up, and places a heavy foot on his chest. "Don't get up, brother. You're still in trouble, but I do appreciate that you mentioned me to your friend here. But back to business. I need that girl."

"Why," I ask holding the two children close. Badr turns towards Suma with a glare as she moves to come closer. She immediately pauses. "Please don't hurt her."

"How sweet," laughs the man. His eyes watch me dangerously as Badr tries to keep my out of their views. "Only has the brat a week and already in Mama bear mode for her. Too bad, she has to come with us."

"No chance," says Badr coldly. The man seems more impressed, but is growing angry. His gray eyes are cold and calculating. It sends chills down my spine as I try to quiet down the two kids since Sinbad is still crying and Lala is hiccuping.

"I didn't want to do this," sighs the man. Even Suma pauses and seems to not like what he's going to say. "I can just kill you and your family and take her by force."

"You son of a-"

"Badr," pants Vartan, stopping my husband. Badr's about ready to lunge at the man and kill him. "Just do what he says."

"Vartan-"

"It's not worth it if everyone here dies," snaps Vartan, his gray eyes cold and dull. "She's a strong kid. Whatever happens, she'll be able to handle it."

"Good choice," says the man. He looks between Suma and Vartan, both having significant injuries. "You," he snaps at me. I look at him, wishing I could get away. "You'll treat their injuries. I need them to be able to travel."

"Certainly didn't care about her health though," says Badr forcefully. The man just glares at Badr before looking at me again.

"Fine," I say. Badr turns to me to argue, but I stop him. "But Badr holds the babies until I'm done."

"Fine by me," says the man with a creepy smile. "I get my way in the end."

Badr looks at me, asking that I don't do this. I'm not wavering though. Maybe with some time, we can figure a way to get the two kids to safety. He sighs, but sits down leaning against the wall since he isn't quite balanced without his cane. I hand the two kids over to him. Sinbad eagerly grabs onto his Dad, crying into his chest after I kiss his head, but Lala doesn't want to let go. Gently, I get her to let go and hand her to Badr placing a gently kiss on top of her head. She's crying a bit louder now, still hiccuping, reaching out for me to hold her.

"Shh," starts Badr pulling the two close. "It's okay."

In silence, I start to treat Vartan's injuries feeling myself getting upset because of the two kids still crying. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Suma and the man growing irritated. I quickly finish telling Suma to come over. She doesn't even acknowledge me as the pink haired man forces Vartan to sit away from Badr and the kids.

I work silently, noticing that Sinbad has calmed down and is quietly whimpering, but Lala's still hiccuping and crying.

"Damn brat," growls the man going over. I stop what I'm doing and watch as he grabs a chunk of Lala's hair and pulls. She lets out a scream as Badr reaches over and forces the man to let go. "Shut her up or I will."

"I'd rather shut you up," says Badr, gently laying his hand on Lala's head as she hides her face in his chest.

She isn't making a sound, but her chest jerks with each little hiccup. I can see Badr's hand shaking, and knowing him, he's been pushed to the point that he's angry enough to fight back. If he wasn't holding them, he'd have lunged at the man already. Instead he gently and sweetly takes care of the two upset and terrified kids in his arms.

"You're a piece of shit, aren't you," hisses Badr. The man just rolls his eyes, not giving a damn about what Badr said.

I finish up quickly and Suma stands up. I go over, taking Lala from Badr working to soothe her. She shaking and panicked. I noticed that she would glance at the man before trying to hide and move closer to Badr.

"Time for us to take her and go," says the man. I shiver at the idea of her being with him. He'll only hurt her.

"Just give us a moment," says Badr standing up. He shift Sinbad to his other arm coming over.

He reaches over gently patting Lala on the head before kissing the top of her head softly.

"You hang in the, Lala," he whispers to her. She watches him with her big gray eyes, tears in the corners. "You'll be okay."

I hug her close as she turns to look up at me. I offer her a smile, but I can tell that she knows I'm upset. I kiss her forehead before hugging her close again. She makes some little noises.

"Be careful," I whisper to her. She looks at me as I feel myself starting to cry. As quickly as Lala got attached to us, we got attached to her. "We all care about you. Don't forget that, Lala."

I want to hug her again, but the man comes over and takes her from me. He isn't rough or violent, but quickly hands a whimpering Lala to Suma. He looks almost….jealous. No. That can't be. Any man who does this can't possibly have feelings.

Before uttering another word, he grabs Vartan's arm forcefully dragging him outside.

"I'm sorry," says Vartan quietly, not looking at us. They leave without another word, Lala reaching towards us. She wants to come back, but Suma just forcefully grips her hands.

The entire house falls silent, but now Sinbad's getting upset that the man came in and took Lala.

He…

I fall to my knees covering my mouth as I cry. Badr is quickly beside me, pulling me to lean on his chest. She's gone. We couldn't keep her safe. Will we be able to keep Sin safe?

"It's going to be fine, love," whispers Badr. Sinbad reaches towards me, so I take him into my arm, crying as I hold him close. Badr wraps his arms around us firmly. "We're all okay, and Lala will be too."

_I don't think that she will._


	11. Chapter 12: Burn

So this chapter was actually very hard to write. I've talked about Leila having that tattoo, but she has never really responded to it. I felt it needed addressed because it puts her in so much danger. She's fairly level headed so I do kind of think that she's have to be at a low point and I can see her responding the way she does in this chapter because of her lack of concern for her own well being.

Trigger warning for this chapter.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 12: Burn

—Leila's POV—

One long month…

One long month since the village was attacked and my identity was uncovered. And here I am, practically crippled with anxiety.

Every day, it's impossible to not think about how much danger I'm putting everyone in. It's leaving me terrified since I still feel so helpless only now beginning to regain the range of motion in my shoulder. If the wrong person sees the tattoo, it's all over. Esra would be arrested and most likely killed. Sinbad would be sent to the battlefield. Vartan would be forced to run away.

There's no easy way to hide who I am though. Keeping the tattoo covered still draws attention. I wish it didn't exist, but I can't change it.

Letting out a shaky breath, I train my eyes on the fire I'm sitting in front of. The bright orange and red flames move and flow, the quiet crackling fills the silence. They are low and active and in some ways comforting. It makes me think of a home. A place that's warm and welcoming, very unlike the cold, damp and dark room I was forced to live in as a child. This small house is the opposite of that. It's a home.

That's a word I never believed I would get to think about. Deep down, I know that I'll probably never admit it though.

I don't want to lose that. But more importantly, I don't want to be the reason Sinbad and Esra lose it. There has to be something I could do to protect it. I need the tattoo to be gone.

Slowly, with shaking fingers, I undo the bandages by my wrist letting some of them hang lose as I look at it. I practically have the pattern memorized. My entire arm covered with line to for the circular flowers and their overlapping petals. To some people it's pretty or stunning, but it's hideous to me.

I turn back to the fire. Maybe…

Slowly I reach towards the flames, pulling my hand away as the lick my fingertips. As stupid as it sounds, the heat surprised me. I try again, my hand a bit higher so the flames are now even dusting my palm.

My hearts beating faster and faster. The idea of doing this is terrifying, but I'm scared of doing nothing too. I can't tell which thing I'm more scared of.

I move so that the edge of my wrist, just where the tattoo starts is above the flame. As strange as it sounds, it feels like the fire is getting warmer even though it still isn't quite touching my skin.

My heartbeat is starting to thunder in my ears. I've gotten hurt before but this is different. I'm doing this for the right reason…Yeah. I just need to flames to burn and scar my arm. Make the tattoo unrecognizable.

But I don't move.

I breath in and out slowly a few times before shutting my eyes. If I'm going to do this it has to be now, when no one is here and I still have the nerve.

Counting down silently, I move to lower my wrist. A firm grip quickly grabs my wrist, encircling it entirely. I tense up as they gentle place there other hand on my back. Feeling my heartbeat even out, I relax realizing it's Sinbad.

Blinking slightly as I open my eyes, but fix my gaze on our hands. His hand trembles slightly, but he doesn't waiver in the tight grip. It's almost painful. It's an odd sight, and floods my chest with guilt.

"Leila, what are you doing," he asks in a hushed tone. I don't answer. He doesn't push for an answer, but slowly pulls my hand closer to us. Sinbad makes each little motion carefully, making sure we don't get burned. "Leila…?"

"I just hate it," I reply as he lets go. I put my hands in my lap. I take a deep breath and rewrap my arm only to play with the edge of the bandage. "It scares me and I want to figure out how to get rid of it."

"You were…" I wait as he trails off. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He looks stunned before running his hand thought his hair. His eyes hold shock and he looks hurt. "You were going to burn yourself."

I nod and look at my lap again.

"Could you really," he whispers. I stay silent as he softly rubs my back. "Leila, would you really hurt yourself like that?"

"I-I don't know." I tilt my head and look at him. I can feel my lip quivering as he frowns. "I really don't."

"Why," he asks. I don't really know what to say. "Please."

"I'm scarred," I whisper. He comes a little closer slowly. "What if someone sees it? It's still draws attention even when covered. If it couldn't be seen…"

"Don't think like that," he says quietly. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him, hiding my face in his shoulder. He hesitates, but hugs me back. "You can be afraid, but don't hurt yourself. Doing that won't help. Look at me." I pull away and sit up meeting his eyes. He offers me a small smile. "I'm on your side. I promise, but that means you need to talk to me. Can you promise that?"

I nod. I really need someone and in some ways I want Sinbad to be the person I can talk to.

"That's not a real promise," he replies with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow going to question him only stopping as he holds his pinky finger out to me.

—Sinbad's POV—

I watch Leila as she notices my hand. Holding my breath I watch her facial expression. Her neat eyebrows first furrowing in confusion before a slightly tired look forms. I'm about to admit defeat, but the corners of her lips twitch a little as a small smile forms.

"What are you," she teases weakly. "Five?"

"Six," I retort with a smile. "Well…?"

"Okay," she says reaching over and linking her finger with mine. "I promise."

"Good."

We fall silent. It's really uncomfortable and Leila seems to be a bit anxious again.

"Why did you come back," she asks softly. "I thought you and Esra weren't coming back for a while."

"Oh, yeah," I reply a bit awkwardly. "One of the outer village walls is about to fall over. Vartan is going to help me fix it but…shit." I quickly get up and go over to grab the supplies. "Vartan's going to be mad at me."

"Why…?"

"He's waiting for me to get what we needed," I say turning back towards Leila. She still looks heartbroken and sad. "Why don't you come with me? I'll bet he'd be happy to see you out and about."

She seems to shrink into herself a little. I know she's afraid, but this is worse than I thought.

"It's safe," I say crouching in front of her. She just looks at the ground as if it's the most interesting thing to ever exists. "I promised that I'd keep you safe. I mean it. It will be good for you."

"Yeah, but…"

I watch as she trails off. She glances back up at me before smirking slightly sheepishly. She holds her hand up. The same way I did just minutes ago.

"Promise…?"

I can't help but burst out laughing, watching as she tries to not giggle.

"Always." I loop my pinky finger with hers before pulling her up to stand. "Come on. Lets go before you uncle accuses me of doing something indecent."

"Has that…happened before?"

"No, well yes. I've been accused before, but I'm a good boy."

"You're so weird. I can't figure out why I like you."

"I'm just charming as hell."

"No. That isn't it."

She giggles quietly as I pout, but feel relieved. Her eyes seem a little brighter. Still sad, but brighter.


	12. Chapter 13: Friends?

Hello.

So first off I wanted to apologize for not getting a chapter out for the main story. Things have been weird and I just haven't been in the right mindset for that, but I started the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon.

Now I have a question for those of you who read this. Would you like for me to write about Vartan's life? It sounds odd, but he's an important oc who wasn't in the story much. I would write about him interacting with Badr and Esra, Kasim, young Sinbad (I have some really heartwarming stuff for that) and young Leila, and his time in Heliohapt.

There actually a lot I could write about…I could do a spin off for him, but I'd rather keep it to short excerpts. That being said I want to take what you all want into account.

I have a poll up on my profile page so you can vote there. Or leave a review or even private message me.

Also (sorry…I have a lot on my mind) I'm going to add stories about Leila interacting with her household's soon. The first will be for Maat, since she was the first one she met, besides Salena.

Please enjoy, I apologize for my rant, and let me know what you think. Thank you all so much, once again for reading this!

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 13: Friends…?

—Salena's POV—

"No way," I say, hiding behind Leila. I watch as Rurumu sighs, seeming tired, but I don't want to.

"It won't be that bad," assures Leila, turning to look at me. "Besides, Masrur is a pretty calm kid. Ja'far will be there too."

"Now you know what I deal with," laughs Sinbad coming over. Leila turns towards him with a glare as he smiles. "You were the exact same way," he teases, pointing his finger at her.

"I had a good reason," she says knocking his finger away. "I was trying to not end up dead. And point that finger at me again and I'll break it."

He just chuckles, muttering about how she can't scare him away that easily.

"Same," I say, knowing the argument doesn't quite work that way. Leila rubs her forehead as Sinbad starts to laugh.

"It won't be that bad, Salena," says Rurumu calmly. "I need some time with Leila to make sure she's really okay, since she's a stubborn one and insists on starting to spar to recover."

"Besides, you only talk to five of us," says Leila. I frown knowing she's right. I've only really bothered to talk to her, Sinbad, Rurumu, and Sahel. I don't know if I'd even count Ja'far, since we usually just ended up in this awkward silence. "It's okay to get to know more people. No one here is that bad."

"You keep to yourself," I point out. There's a quick moment of hurt in Leila's eyes, making me regret the comment.

"Habit," she says quietly. She takes a deep breath, before looking serious. "One that left me lonely for a long time. I don't want that for you, and this is a safe place to step outside your comfort zone."

I bite my lip, really debating her words. I don't want to disappoint her. In the short time that I've know her, she's really become my older sister. She does everything my sister did for me. From teasing me to making sure I'm well and helping me when I'm not, and refusing to let me worry about her.

"I'll go, but I don't want to," I say quickly. It feels good though to see Leila smile at that.

"Want me to take you over then," asks Leila.

"I'll take her over," says Rurumu firmly. "You should go to Sinbad's room. It will be more private there."

"Fine," sighs Leila, stepping on Sinbad's foot to stop him from making a comment. It wasn't hard, but enough to give him pause. That's another thing I noticed about them. He loves to tease her, but will stop the moment he thinks he's going to upset her.

"Come on then," says Rurumu gesturing for me to walk with her. I quickly hug Leila who hugs back before going with the Imuchakk woman. "You'll have more fun than you think."

"I just don't like being around so many people," I say as she waves Ja'far over. "I was always scared that if I said the wrong thing they would take me away from my sister."

"Have you told Leila this," asks Rurumu.

I shake my head as Ja'far looks at me confused.

"She'll just worry," I reply. "She won't say it, but she doesn't feel good. Sinbad can't even get her to tell him."

"I tried, but she's so stubborn," says Ja'far frustrated. "She's always been like that. She doesn't want to be a problem so just keeps it to herself."

"But I feel bad talking to her about what bothers me if she doesn't tell me."

"While that's sweet, she'll open up when she's ready." I look up at Rurumu as Ja'far grumbles how that isn't true.

"Now, go and make some friends your own ages," says Rurumu stopping by where many of the former slaves are gathered.

I wait there with Ja'far as Rurumu leaves.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," I sigh. Ja'far looks at me, eyebrow raised, urging for more information. "Leila and I aren't going to be here permanently."

"Well, I have work to do," he says crossing his arms. "Besides I spend all my time trying to finish Sinbad's work. I don't have time to just hang out."

"We can't just go back though," I pout as Ja'far sighs. "Rurumu will get mad."

"I don't want to just do nothing though," he says being somewhat snippy. "I don't even know why we're standing here discussing this."

"Why don't we do something then," I say without thinking. I immediately regret it as Ja'far looks at me like I have two heads. "I'm sure we have to have something in common."

"Yeah, but what…"

"I don't know anything about a trading company," I respond. "You teach me about that and I'll teach you about the Rukh. Maybe then you can be even better with your Household Vessel."

"That's not a bad idea," he says, seeming a bit impressed. "I don't want to do it here though."

"Let's go to the office then," I say grabbing his wrist. He reluctantly lets me pull him along. I do want to get to know him since he's Leila's brother. "Rurumu's probably busy with the babies and won't know we're there."

—A Few Hours Later—

"Can we take a break," I ask with a yawn. Ja'far seems to be conflicted about this, so I pout as best I can. He lets out a sigh.

"Fine," he remarks standing up. "I kind of want something to drink."

"Can I come?"

"Follow me," he says casually. I do so as we exit.

Now that I've talked to Ja'far, I know that he's actually really nice. Kind of serious and a little short tempered, but more patient than I thought (probably from dealing with Sinbad). He's a lot like Leila in that way, but is a lot less protective. Leila's lost a lot of people, so fears that with who she had left. Ja'far just trusts that they can take care of themselves and will only step in if needed.

"Salena," says Ja'far loudly. I flinch a little as he turns towards me, brows furrowed together. "You zoned out just now. I apologize for startling you."

"It's okay," I say staying a little ways from him. "I was just thinking."

"Be careful," he sighs handing me a glass of water as he picks up a cup of coffee. "That can be dangerous."

"I know," I pout. "I just…this has all been a lot…"

"Well if you want to talk…"

I watch him, not sure if he's actually-

"Rurumu would be happy to talk to you about it."

I can't help but laugh at that comment. He raises an eyebrow, irritated.

"What's so funny?"

"I though you were going to offer to talk to me," I say with a laugh. "You don't seem like the type to like that stuff."

"I'm not," he replies going to walk away. I follow him down the halls quickly. "Ever."

"Okay," I say holding a hand up in defense, but I'm still laughing. "Hey! What about-"

We both stop as we hear a quiet moan.

"Was that-"

"I wasn't expecting that," remarks Sinbad confidently.

I watch as Ja'far pauses, both annoyed and hesitant. It takes a moment before something seems to snap in Ja'far's head. This results in him looking furious and shattering the wooden cup in his hands. I jump back as the scolding hot liquid hits the floor.

"Sin," speaks up Leila. She sounds…off. "What was-"

"Someone just dropped something," he assures. I giggle. That's not totally false. "Just relax and let me continue."

"Don't have to tell me twice," she sighs before lightly groaning.

"That idiot," growls Ja'far. I just look at him confused.

"Why? What are they doing?"

I thought Ja'far couldn't get any paler. I was wrong. All the color drains from his face. He stutters, so I go closer to the door. Pressing my ear against it, I can hear Leila moaning and humming quietly. Sinbad's talking to her quietly, but I can't hear him.

"Salena," hisses Ja'far. I glance at him before focusing on the two hidden by the door. "Get away from there."

"I want to know what they're doing."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"No, mother."

"Did you just…?"

"Yep."

"Now."

"Don't you want to know what's going on?"

I cheer internally as Ja'far pauses to debate this. Silently, he comes closer, pressing his ear to the door. We wait there for a few minutes, but it's kind of boring.

"They aren't even talking," I sigh. "This is boring."

"Sh. I'm trying to figure out if they're doing it."

"What?"

"My thoughts exactly."

I look at Ja'far who seems terrified before turning to see a furious looking Rurumu. I hear Ja'far swallow as she narrows her eyes at us.

"When I told you two to spend time with other children your ages, eavesdropping was not what I had in mind."

"I'm sorry, but-"

He's cut off by a moan. They both freeze. It takes a moment but suddenly Rurumu doesn't look happy. She urges us aside. I go to ask again what's going on, but Rurumu quickly slams open the door. I move away from Ja'far who tries to stop me, and peak into the room.

I find Leila, sitting backwards in a chair, leaned forward. Sinbad is sitting behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Leila has this mix of confusion and fatigue. Sinbad is trying to suppress a laugh.

"What…" I watch Rurumu pause, looking shocked. She shoot quick glares at Ja'far and me. Without warning she shoot a much fiercer glare at Sinbad. "What is going on in here?"

"Leila was sore," remarks Sinbad with a smile. "She wasn't going to be able to get to sleep easily. I was just massaging her back and shoulders to help her. Why'd you all burst in here? Did something happen?"

"You know exactly why," says Rurumu firmly. She goes over and smacks Sinbad in the head. "The two of you are not allowed behind closed doors alone with each other. Am I clear?"

"Wait," speaks up Leila. She moves to quickly sit up, but Sinbad uses his hands to slow her down. "You thought we were…?"

She looks between a slightly embarrassed Rurumu and a guilty looking Ja'far. Leila's cheeks start to get red as she hides her face in her hands. Sin just chuckles and shakes his head patting Leila's back.

"I'm still confused," I speaks up. Rurumu glances at me before sending a pointed look at Ja'far. He seems to shrink as Sinbad completely let's go and laughs. Leila seems a little horrified before looking at Ja'far. She's not happy.

"I'm not looking forward to this conversation," whines Leila. She leans back against Sinbad who offers her a sweet smile. She looks up as him and pouts. "It's your fault."

"How is it my fault you're noise," he replies smirking at her. She blushes and quickly sits up. "Could you imagine if-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be dealing with three very angry and powerful warriors," warns Rurumu. I look over at Leila, who's looks so embarrassed as might pass out.

"I don't know," I say. Rurumu gives me a suspicious look. "Leila looks a little overwhelmed."

"Ja'far," says Rurumu quickly. "You will come with me and help explain this. Now."

I don't argue as Rurumu grabs my hand and quickly leaves. Ja'far trails behind us, looking scared.

"Wait for me," sighs Leila. I turn and watch as she comes over. "There is no way in hell-"

"Language."

"Heck," corrects Leila, quickly. "I'm not leaving this to Ja'far. He's still a kid."

"I'm twelve, not six," he says snappily. Leila just rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair, earring a very harsh glare.

"And I'm sixteen," she replies back sassily. "Trust me. I'm not leaving this on you. This is going to be so awkward."

"It's your fault," whines Ja'far. "You should be handling it."

"Can we all just agree to blame Sin and be done with deciding who's at fault," sighs Leila.

"I heard that," yells Sinbad. Leila and I both try not to laugh. Rurumu and Ja'far…well…they definitely aren't laughing.

Rurumu lets go of my hand as Leila comes next to her. She quickly, but nicely grips Leila's arm and walks a bit ahead of us. I move next to Ja'far.

"Are you mad at me," I ask him. He glances at me before shaking his head. "Really?"

"It wasn't your fault," he says plainly.

"So…" I hesitate as he glances at me. I'm worried he won't answer how I think. "Friends…?"

"Clearly," he scoffs. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"It's just that your serious and well…"

"You're not," he finishes.

"Great," I say smiling at him. He smiles and shakes his head. "So what do friends do then?"

"Talk," he says flatly. "Go on adventures. Play games. Get in trouble."

"So does that mean we're going to eavesdrop on them again."

"No," says Ja'far.

"But think about it. You can make sure Sinbad's doing his work and find out if he's trying to flirt with Leila."

"They also do what you just did."

"I'm confused."

"Friends convince each other to do stupid stuff. Like you just did."

"Cool."

"Let's see if you're still saying that after we get scolded."


	13. Chapter 14: Little Girl Part 4

So…

I was thinking. Ja'far's parents seemed like they really cared about him in cannon, otherwise why would he react to what he did so badly. It makes me think that they aren't that bad, even if Leila maybe didn't know that. This chapter was written to deal with that concept.

I wasn't going to originally make this chapter, but I also wanted him to have one last chance to see her. You'll see what I mean…

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 14: Little Girl Part 4

—Badr's POV—

"Damn it," yells a voice from the tent where the commander is currently meeting with a group who does special missions. "Brat, you're wasting our time!"

I turn as a small and high pitched yell is heard. A small child comes flying out of the commanding officers tent. The kid hits the ground hard, their head smacking against the dirt.

The soldiers all standing close by turn quickly, many looking worried. Everyone is hesitant to go over though.

"Kid," I remark going over. I'm getting a little nervous. The child has pale gray, almost white, fluffy hair like Lala did. I kneel down studying the form not moving, but can hear then starting to cry. They're small and thin to the point that They might be sick. They're in a dirty pair of pants and basic shirt that is just as dirty and their hair is long. "Can you talk to me?"

I reach over to touch the kids pale and boney arm as they shake. The kid is definitely a girl, only increasing my anxiety.

"I suggest that you don't do that," snaps a harsh voice. I turn to see a medium pink haired man standing there. He's from Sham Lash, just as Vartan was. That only means that there is very little chance that this isn't Lala. "She needed to be punished, so don't intervene."

"As a Father myself, I think I should step in," I snap. I reach over, not caring slightly for the glares. Slowly, I scoop her into my arm. She doesn't move much, but does open her eyes weakly. My heart gets stuck in my throat as I see glazed over metallic eyes.

"Easy Lala," I whisper standing up. It's really her. She shuts her eyes whimpering again, so I pull her close to my chest. Weakly, Lala blinks clearly dazed from hitting her head.

"How damn twisted are you all," I snap turning back towards them. I scan the entire group now. My blood runs cold as I spot Kasim standing towards the back. He looks angry, but at whom I can't tell. "She can't be more than five. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"As a soldier, you should understand-"

"Don't," I snap stepping closer. "Don't ever tell me what I should and shouldn't understand."

I turn to walk towards the infirmary.

"Where are you taking that child," snaps the man.

"To get her injuries treated," I snap back as Lala flinches a little. Looking down at her face, she looks scarred and hurt just like the first time I saw her. "As her damn father should have."

I move away hearing the man say stopping me isn't worth their time.

"Lala," I whisper to her. She doesn't answer, but grips my shirt tightly. There's a little bit of blood seeping from a cut on her head from when she was thrown. "Come on, sweetie. Can you talk to me?"

"Papa is mad," she whines hiding her face in my chest. She's starting to cry, her eyes closed again. She refuses to look up at me and I can guess her head is starting to pound. "He going to hurt me."

"Don't worry," I coo trying to soothe her. "Let's just get you fixed up, okay?"

She just continues to silently cry as I move a bit quicker. She's starting to really worry me and break my heart at the same time.

Finally, getting to the infirmary a medical soldier comes over. Reluctantly, I let him take her from my arms and set her on the bed. She's reluctant to let him examine her or treat her injuries, but the man from earlier comes and tells her to shut up and let him do his job. He says that she has a job coming up, making sure to look at me when he says it.

After the Sham Lash member leaves, Lala lets the soldier treat her injuries reluctantly.

"I need you to drink this," he says quietly. She shrinks back a little as he holds out a small cup. "It will make you a little sleepy."

"No," she says firmly crossing her arms.

"I'll make sure no one hurt you," I tell her. She doesn't look at me, but her resolve weakens a little. "I promise. So can you be a big girl and take your medicine?"

She hesitates but nods. The soldier gives her the small cup which she drinks quickly. Once she finishes she makes a little face of disgust and sticks her tongue out.

"Here," says the soldier holding out a very small piece on honey candy. A family member probably sent some to him. Lala looks at it in awe before looking up at him. "It will get rid of the yucky taste. Besides you look like you could use a treat."

"T-thanks mister," she says. He nods and set the small candy in her hand. A bit hesitantly she eats it, looking excited by the flavor. She's probably never had something that sweet before.

The soldier pats her head before picking her up and handing her to me. I sit down in a chair, as she nervously looks down.

"You're shy, aren't you," I ask. She nods, still sucking on the candy. I wish she would look up at me so I can get a good look at her eyes. "I have a son about your age. He's really friendly and outgoing."

"Is that why you helped, mister," she asks leaning against me.

"Partly," I say my hand on her bare arm. She's cold and shivers a little, snuggling closer. "I'm Baba."

"That's weird," she whispers playing with the edge of her shirt.

"A little," I say with a chuckle. She doesn't move to say anything else.

I watch her as she stays quiet. I want to ask her something, but she's too young to understand what happened. I want to tell her about Esra and Sin, but it won't mean much to her. At least I can see that she's alive.

"You cold?"

She nods a little.

"She's always cold."

I tense and notice Lala does as well.

Turning slowly I can see Kasim leaning on the doorway. His arms are crossed and he looks void of emotion, but his eyes hold something different. Regret almost. He stand up and comes over slowly. Lala squirms a little wanting to get away.

I sit up to shove him away, but he just gently places his hand on Lala's head. Lala still flinches a little and looks up at him teary eyed.

"What you said back there," he comments before pausing. Lala nods, but looks terrified. Kasim doesn't respond or change his expression. "It was smart. I'm not apologizing, but they were just jealous that you came up with the idea and they didn't. Don't take things like that personal. It's just our business."

Lala pauses but nods.

"Come here," he sighs taking her from my lap. I go to argue, but pause because of the look he gives me. It's almost protective. Ironic. He pulls her close to his chest and she tries to stay still. "I'm only doing this one time. Get some sleep and then we'll go back to the compound."

"So…you…really aren't going to hit me," she asks in a whisper. He sits down and she shifts to look up at him. She's hesitant and scared and he just looks thoughtful, like he may hit her any ways.

"No," he says flatly. He pushes her to lay her head on his chest. It's clear she doesn't want to sleep, but the medicine did make her tired. After a few minutes, she's breathing softly as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"What the fuck," I snap, getting up. I stand in front of him. He glances at me before turning back to Lala. "You're a sick bastard. What the hell did you do to her?"

"Oh, shut up," he says quietly. I glare as he keeps his focus on the small child. "You're too damn stupid to get it."

"Get what," I say leaning closer to glare at him. Now he has no choice but to look at me. "That you're an abusive shit and beat Lala."

"That I'm doing it to make up for fucking everything up," he snaps. I move back quickly. His eyes are wild and filled with fire. "If I don't do this, I'll guarantee that she won't live past the age of ten."

"What the hell does that mean," I snap back. At this point I'm ready to take Lala and get to Tison Village to get Esra and Sin and leave Partevia for good.

"Leila." He leans back casually, careful to not wake up Lala. I raise an eyebrow so he looks at me only to roll his eyes. "Her damn name isn't Lala. It's Leila."

"I asked a question."

He just chuckles. "Don't really care." He stands up and pushes past me.

"My wife cried about her for weeks." He stops dead in his track, but makes no moves to look at me. In my head all I can see is Esra and how heartbroken she was. "She adored that girl and cried because she thought she let her down. She's scared that she'll let our son down. If you really don't care then send her back there. She'll be safe and cared for at least."

"That's not an option." He sighs, but still doesn't turn to face me. "To become a member of Sham Lash you have to kill your family. Otherwise you're hunted down. Vartan betrayed me and she didn't. I realized that too late, and it left me with one choice."

He turns towards me with a glare.

"I want her to hate me," he says firmly. "I want her to hate Suma. I need her to, so that she can kill us. I could have just forced Vartan to come back, but instead I got angry and destroyed his family. It was stupid and felt great at the time, but…"

He takes a deep breath as Leila whimpers a little in her sleep.

_What does he mean by Vartan's family?_

"You don't deserve to die." He turns back towards me pausing at the look I give him. I grip my cane tighter, knowing it's the only thing stopping me from acting rashly. "You deserve to suffer with that then."

"It's too late for that though. It either her or us. There's no way we all live."

He goes to leave. My chest aches because I know there is nothing I can do. That child will continue to suffer and there is no way to stop it.

"Tell your wife I'm sorry."

"I can't. Partevia sent me here to die."

"Sorry to hear that."

"No. You aren't."

"I am. But for your son. Because it looks like neither him or Leila will grow up with the father they deserve."

"No, but at least my son has better memories than what you're leaving her with."

He nods before leaving. Leaving me standing here with with a lot of anger towards Partevia.

_Leila…_

_It suit her. She's a strong girl and she'll be okay. I just hope she'll find people to truly rely on. She's going to need it with that ass raising her._

_Sin…if you ever meet her again, you better make sure you take good care of Leila too._

—Kasim's POV—

I hold Leila's tiny hand as we move through the compound. She continues to look around seeming nervous moving closer and closer to me.

She's an anomaly.

No matter how much we hit her or abuse her she doesn't seem to hate us. She comes to us when something bad happens. Leila doesn't ask for comfort, but just wants to know we're there.

Maybe it's Vartan's fault or mine, but she's just not a hateful person. Sad and hurt. Lonely even. Everything but hateful. Even her temper seems to be non existent. True every once in a while Leila will get mad, but it take a lot for her to lose it.

I hope Ja'far gets that from watching her, rather than picking up my temper.

Or Suma's.

Leila already cares so much about him. Every time he's playing, she's vigilantly watching to make sure he is okay. In some ways I feel guilty for that as well. She would probably play with him if we let her and grow closer with her brother. I can't let that happen.

She needs to feel alone so she doesn't get trapped here without a chance at a life.

Besides, she won't have to deal with her family betraying her then. Like how her father betrayed me.

He knew that he was the only person I had. And he still left with some man he had just met during the war. I thought he might come back, but then he left Partevia.

The only person I had left…gone.

"Papa."

I look down at Leila as she tugs in my hand slightly. Her shiny gray eyes look worried as she frowns a little. If I'm being honest, she actually looks cute.

"You look sad," she says.

"I'm fine."

"Sorry," she mumbles looking away. It hurts to see her so dejected, but it needs to happen. Maybe…just this once…

"It's not your fault," I say quietly looking forward. "It's stupid of you to worry about me."

She nods and looks ahead, but holds my hand a little tighter.

I can't hate this kid. I've put her through hell already and here she is worrying about me being upset. I've hit her for less, but she's still holding my hand to make me feel better.

I really can't hate her.

I do hate looking at her though. She remind me too much of Vartan, but it isn't her fault.

Silently, I slide the door to our small accommodations. I smile as Suma turns towards us, Ja'far in the crib.

"Go over and say hi to Ja'far," I remark letting go of Leila's hand. She's quick to run over and peak over the sides as Suma stand up and gives me a questioning look. "Be careful."

"Yes, Papa."

"Everything okay," Summa whispers coming over. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close before kissing her cheek. Neither of us intended to actually fall for the other, but I'm grateful for both her and our son. "You seem different."

"Badr was there," I say quietly. She tenses a bit. "He saw her."

"What did he say?"

"Exactly what you'd expect. That we're scum and Leila deserved better. And his wife was upset because of what we did."

"I'm starting to feel guilty about that." I turn towards Suma as she watches Leila talk to Ja'far. "I feel guilty about all of this."

"In the end though, it's to fix what we did."

"Papa. Mama."

We both turn towards Leila as she looks at us. She's still holding on lightly to the side of the crib looking nervous. She's refusing to actually meet our eyes, which tells me that she's scared of our reaction.

"Can I try to get Ja'far to say my name?"

"Don't be an idiot," I scoff internally wincing at how hurt Leila looks when I say that. "He's just a baby. He won't be able to say your name."

"What about Lala?" I raise an eyebrow as she looks at us. "That weird man called me that. I didn't like it, but if it was Ja'far-"

"No," snaps Suma. "He will call you Leila. If he can't do that for a few years, oh well."

"Yes Mama."

Leila turns away from us, but it's impossible to not see how hurt she was.

"It's getting harder to hurt her." Suma hums in agreement to my whispered comment.

"But…if anyone deserve a chance it's her, not us." I squeeze Suma's hip slightly as her voice trembles. We didn't think it would be hard to let our anger out of the kid. "I'll take the guilt and the pain in my chest. Not only for what I did to Leila, but her Mother as well."

"We hurt a lot of people by doing what we did," I sigh. "A lot of people I wouldn't have imagined hurting. A few more years though."

"It's going to be a long few years…"


	14. Chapter 15: Maat

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 15: Maat

—Leila'a POV—

"Hey."

I turn towards the door spotting Maat.

After they dropped the bombshell about my family on me, Abasi and Hasina had basically forced Salena and I to stay. They weren't going to let us wander around and find an inn. I'm kind of glad about it though. My mind is still swimming and Salena is tired.

"Hi."

"Quiet puppy." Maat and I turn towards Salena. She fell asleep quickly, Star immediately climbing into bed with her. Now she's hugging the dog still sound asleep.

And apparently talking in her sleep.

Maat and I share a quick look before trying to not laugh.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to talk," says Maat, done laughing. "You were pretty quiet earlier."

"I don't know. I still feel overwhelmed and like I haven't processed everything."

"Then maybe some tea. To help you sleep."

"Well…I wasn't exactly going to sleep."

I watch as Maat looks at me confused.

"I don't really like sleeping in new places right away," I say feeling the reason is a dumb one. "To make sure they're safe before I put my guard down."

"Things have been that rough, huh? I guessed, but…"

"It not-"

"You don't have to lie about it," remarks Maat cutting me off. "The scars on your neck gave it away."

I stop my hand, having forgotten that I took off the choker. I didn't want people to see them.

Salena stirs a little, until I gently touch her arm.

"Do you want to talk downstairs, so we don't wake her up?"

"That's probably not a bad idea."

Before following Maat, I tuck Salena in a little more watching as she snuggles into the blankets.

I make sure to shut the door quietly.

"You're really good with her," says Maat, so I turn to face her. She smiling like she knows something. "You act just like a big sister."

"Well I…"

"You okay?"

"I may have something important to tell all of you…"

"That's not cryptic at all," laughs Maat. "It's okay, really. You don't need to tell us everything right away."

"Thanks. It would just be overwhelming for everyone."

I follow Maat as she goes towards the kitchen area, watching her. She's a few inches shorter than me, but seems taller with how confident and purposefully she walks. On the slender side, she pretty up and down. Not a lot of curve and a smaller chest. Maybe that's why she's dressed in a plain white dress with open sides from the waist up. Her skin is the deep rich color that most people here seem to have and her hair is a creamy white cut short to frame her square face. Her eyes hold this intelligence to them in the same green tone as her brothers.

She's isn't happy though.

She doesn't smile much and when she does, it's forced, not even close to reaching her eyes. And in reality she doesn't make eye contact with me much. Tonight was the first time I actually got to really see her face, with thin eyebrows, prominent cheekbones and a small button nose.

"How would you feel about a mint tea," asks Maat putting some wood in the stove.

"You don't have to."

"It's not a big deal," she says filling the kettle with water from the pot. "Could you get cups from the corner cabinet?"

"Sure." I pull them out and set them by the stove before finding I stand there kind of awkwardly. "So tell me about you."

"What do you mean?" Maat looks at me with a raised eyebrow and her head tilted to the side a bit.

"You all told me a lot about Vartan and Keket. I want to hear about you all. You're the ones here."

"Well…um…"

"Sorry. It was a stupid-"

"How about you ask a question and then I do," says Maat as I look over at her again. I nod, honestly, wanting to avoid any topic about what I was told. "You first."

"Favorite color…?"

She tried to not laugh, but doesn't succeed.

"It was all I could think of."

"Green," she says still laughing. "You're so awkward. It's really surprising."

"How so?" She gestures for me to sit at the table, so I do.

"People like you generally aren't shy and insecure or quiet."

"I don't get that."

Before answering, she comes over with two cups of tea handing one to me. She takes a sip before leaning back.

"You're clearly powerful. You and Salena don't have more than a scratch on you after traveling the desert. Heck, my Dad even confronts you and you don't even flinch. You're supposed to be this confident and self-assured person based on that."

"You would know about that." I watch Maat pause and look at me confused. "You aren't happy being just another soldier to attribute to you family's legacy."

"How would you know that?" Based on the slight anger on her face I know for certain that I am.

"It's just an observation. I know a lot of people like that. I'm just curious about what you actually want to do with your life."

"I'm not following," she says tensely. Her shoulders are squared off. "What's with all the questions?"

I blink for a moment trying to figure out what to say.

"I've seen a lot of people fighting for things that they don't quite believe in." She raises an eyebrow urging me to continue. "There's always something keeping them there though. I know a man, about my age. He fought for his country because of a girl he cared for. It took a lot for him to leave, including realizing people there weren't fighting for him the same way. This guy was to fiercely loyal."

She sips her tea, deep in thought.

"So what's keeping you?"

"Family…"

_I knew I was on to something._

"So…what do you really want to fight for?"

"Answer your own question first."

She's firm and standing her ground. I sip the tea before answering. It's flavor is bright and fresh as it burns my tongue slightly. The flavor takes me back to Partevia. During my recovery, Esra would give me mint tea to settle my stomach. She would sit with me and talk, doing everything she could to make me feel at home and safe with her and Sin.

"I'm fighting for a home." I can feel that my smile is sad. I miss Esra everyday. "I had chance after chance to have a real home and lost them all. I'm going to give everything I have to have a home with the people I care about."

Maat nods, deep in thought. I always think that what I say about that sounds ridiculous, but it's honest.

"Your turn."

"It sounds ridiculous."

"No more than mine does."

"I want to fight for a place where magicians aren't treated as tool."

I pause mid-sip. That was not an expected answer.

"I'll bite," I comment setting the cup down. "What's the reason? Are you a magician?"

"Not at all." She smiles sheepishly. "Heliohapt isn't exactly kind about them."

"I know, but then why?"

"When I was little, I saw this woman using magic to heal a man. He was deathly ill and nothing anyone could do would help. She saved the man's life and was completely calm. I was with the twins and ran over to the woman. She was so surprised, but eventually smiled at me. I started asking her questions, which she answered over and over. After a while, a man came and grabbed her by the hair to drag her away. I wanted to do something, but my Dad came and stopped me. My first thought was that he was going to help her, but he just told the man not to hurt her in front of children."

She pauses her story. It was clearly something that left an impression in many ways.

"I argued with him and wouldn't stop bothering him about it for days. Eventually my Mom stopped and explained how things work with magicians here. I have never felt so confused. They're people and she saved a man, but is treated horribly. I can't stand that still. If there's something I can do to change that, I will."

"Sounds pretty definitive." Maat looks down. "It's a nice thing to work towards. Helping people who can't help themselves quite yet."

"There you two are."

I turn around as Nour comes into the room. A sleepy Salena is next to him as he smiles widely at us.

"Everything okay?" I get up and go over to Salena. "Are you feeling okay, Salena?"

She nods and hugs me, fighting the urge to yawn.

"She woke up and you weren't there," answers Nour. "I found her wondering around and helped her look."

"Don't worry," I say smoothing Salena's hair down. "Let's get you back to bed. Okay?"

"Okay."

I say a quick good night to the two sibling before taking Salena and guiding her out of the room.

"There's something different about her." I pause at the quiet comment from Maat. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Maybe you don't need to." Nour's reply is calm. "Maybe that's the type of person you need though."

"What-"

"Just trust me." He sounds like he's a protective older brother. "Get to know her. I think it will be good for you."

"Leila?"

I look down at Salena. Her eyes are tired, but she looks worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Suddenly though, I feel as tired as Salena looks. "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we can explore a Heliohapt."


	15. Chapter 16: Little Girl Part 5

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 16: Little Girl Part 5

—Esra's POV—

"Just let me help."

"No."

I watch Leila and Sinbad as he continues to pout and she continues to make…well attempts to make a flower crown. A few of the children are sitting with the two teenagers, making their own. Since Leila had a abnormal childhood she had never done something that simple before. All the little kids immediately took it upon themselves to teach her and dragged Sin into it too.

It especially cute knowing how the two got a day to not do anything but simple things like this.

Sin has been working very hard to make sure that we could still afford my medicine and to take care of Leila during her difficult recovery. Leila would ask him repeatedly if he was okay, and every single time Sin told her that he was. It took a while, but Sin finally admitted to me that he wasn't as okay as he said. Sin's back and shoulders were starting to make it hard to do what he needed to. The plan became Sinbad staying in the village for a few days and helping around a bit. There were things that needed done but he could take his time and get some rest.

Apparently, Leila found out though.

After Sin left the next day she went for a walk. She'd been quiet and I figured she just needed to clear her head, so started on some housework since I hadn't been feeling well enough to go with her. After an hour I was worried, but after a few I was about to panic and went in search of her. After asking around, and her avoiding me, I found her on a roof helping another villager make repairs that Sin was going to help with. I nearly had a heart attack.

After she came down, I made her come home, scolding her the entire way. I felt bad for doing it, but she could have hurt herself. Leila explain that she wanted to do what she could so Sinbad could actually use those few days to rest. It was very sweet, but did also get her scolded by Sinbad when he got back home and found out what she did.

So now here the two of them are with some time to just be the kids they never really got to be.

"Give it back."

I focus on the group again finding Sinbad holding Leila's flower crown just out of her reach as she tries to get it back. She stops and turns away pouting a little. He then hugs her tightly muttering an apology. She relents and forgives him quickly, not forcing him to let go. It's nice to see her calm and not nearly as anxious as usual.

It reminds me of when they were little.

Even though Vartan hasn't said anything, I can tell. Her eyes are the same when she has a rare smile on her face and when she's upset as they were then. Even now I can see some of the other sign. When she was little, she must not have been held all that much or gotten much positive physical touch, because she loved to cuddle. Now, when she has something she wants to say to Sin, she'll touch his arm really shyly to get his attention not letting go immediately.

She doesn't hiccup when she cries anymore though.

"Hi Esra." I turn slightly as Vartan comes over before ignoring him and watch Sinbad actually help Leila now. I can't help but smile slightly as he gently guides her fingers to weave correctly. "Still mad at me?"

"If you have to ask."

"Fair point."

As Leila finishes the little crown, she holds it up. I watch as Sinbad playfully teases her. Leila just shoves him a little, still with a small smile on her face. I like watching them interact. They'd be a cute couple. I can practically imagine them married, having a few children. Sin having given her the ring that Badr gave me for the Baleh Borān. I should probably clean the ring and tell him sooner rather than later since it's gone unworn for years once it stopped fitting me.

"What are you thinking about?"

I turn slightly towards Vartan. He looks genuinely worried. What happened to Leila got to him and he's been a bit of a mess according to Sin.

"Thinking about giving Sinbad the ring Badr gave me. I want him to be able to give it to the person he falls in love with."

"He spent hours picking it for you," laughs Vartan. I hadn't realized he helped Badr. "He felt awful though because he could afford something better for you."

"I love that ring. It is and always has been perfect. I just wish it still fit." I remember seeing the gray stone set in silver with two small blue ones. Badr was nervous and I was just over the moon that he proposed.

"You have someone in mind for him then," asks Vartan. "I do know you pretty well Esra. This wouldn't just come for out of thin air."

"I'm getting worse." Vartan tenses up but nods. We both knew it was coming, but had hoped not this soon. "I don't know how much time I have left and I have wanted him to have it for that reason anyways."

He falls silent, his jaw clenched.

"They'll end up hurting each other."

"You're being ridiculous."

"She's damaged, Esra." I watch as he frowns continuing to observe Leila and Sinbad. "She's been so broken there's no putting herself back together. And Sinbad's not exactly a good influence or-"

"Or what?"

"Esra, I'm not trying to-"

"You don't see them everyday," I warn him. He turns towards me. "I've seen her do everything she can to help Sinbad take care of me. I've watched Sinbad stay up all night with Leila when she was in too much pain to sleep. Seen them share stories and joke around like their supposed to. They feed off each other and make the other stronger. Leila isn't the only one of them with a bad past."

We fall silent turning and watching the two teens interact. If only Badr could have seen this. He'd have been so happy to see her again. Regardless of how Vartan feels.

"I was thinking about something else, Vartan."

"Which was?"

"She doesn't hiccup when she cries anymore." I watch as he flinches, his eyes squinting as as though I just slapped him. "I guess she outgrew it."

"Oh…that."

"Yes."

He stays silent for a while, clearly not sure what to say.

"Did you know that Badr and I couldn't have anymore children," I say turning towards him. "We wanted to, but I wouldn't have survived. Leila was so sweet and fragile. She's was so scared and all she wanted was to be held and comforted. That moment when she felt safe and she laughed and smiled I couldn't imagine her getting sent back somewhere she wasn't safe. She started to get along so well with Sin and she just fit so perfectly into our family. And then she was taken away. Top that off with you coming and not saying a word about her…. I'm furious with you."

"Esra-"

"It's too late Vartan. It's too damn late to apologize. There wasn't a day that went by where Badr or I didn't mention or wonder if she was okay."

"I know, but how was I supposed to tell you she wasn't."

"You've known me and Badr too long for lying to be okay. It was worse not knowing if she was dead or not."

"Uncle Vartan."

He turns and smiles as Leila comes over. She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him as he pulls her close before kissing the top of her head.

"How are you feeling," he asks her letting go.

"She's been a little anxious," remarks Sinbad coming over. I cover my mouth to suppress a laugh. He's wearing the flower crown.

"I am starting to feel better physically," she comments quietly. "I can't lift my arm much though."

"You're healing well," I tell her. She shifts a little, not sure if that's true. "It will take some time, but you'll get there soon."

"Plus if you can get up onto a roof, you're better than you admit." I elbow Sin to quiet him as Vartan looks at Leila for an explanation.

"Come on," I remark gesturing for Leila to come with me. She steps forward so I grip her arm and pull her closer. "Let's go home."

"Are you feeling better," asks Leila as we start to walk back. I can hear Vartan interrogating Sin about what happened.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." She looks down. "You know I'm proud of you. Leila, you're one of the strongest people I know. I couldn't have endured what you did and survive."

"Ms. Esra, thanks. It means a lot for you to say that. But you and Sin deserve most of the credit for helping me."

"Leila, I need you to promise me something." I watch as she nods. "You won't leave unless absolutely necessary. I can't stand the idea of you ending up alone again."

"Okay," replies Leila. "I promise."

"And let me make something clear." She looks up at me, clearly confused and a little nervous. "As long as Sin and I are around, you can will always be able to come to us."

"That goes both of ways," comments Leila. She's clearly a little unsure how to say it. "I promise that if you or Sin need-"

"Thank you Leila." I pull her into a side hug. She nods as I let go, making sure to stay close to her.

"Things have really come full circle."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Leila."


	16. Chapter 17: Antics

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 17: Antics

—Esra's POV—

"Please, please, please."

Looking over I can see Leila surrounded by many of the young children. She looks so uncomfortable as they ask her to play with them. I can see the nervousness on her face. Even after a little over a week, everyone's still intrigued by her. Especially the kids.

"Maybe next time," she says moving to get away. They stay close by, all of them asking again and again. "I have important things I have to do."

They whine as Daria's daughter grabs Leila's hand. This startles the older girl and causes her to jump. Leila truly is one of the shyest and most easily startled people I have ever seen.

"Another day," says Leila. "I promise."

I try to not laugh at how relieved she looks as they run off to play without her. She doesn't have the slightest idea how persistent they can be.

"I promise they don't bite."

My comment quickly captures Leila's attention. She doesn't seem nearly as nervous around Sin and I, so maybe it's crowds that bother her.

"I take that back," I continue setting the pot for water down. She probably doesn't realize, but when she's curious she tilts her head to the side and raises her eyebrow. She may be Sin's age, but it makes Leila look so innocent. "One of them bit Sin once. It seemed like his fault to me though."

Leila laughs a little. It was an even funnier sight than story.

"I'm sure it was," she comments, still giggling. She pauses noticing the pot. "Do you need some help with that?"

I pause and watch Leila. She's tried to be helpful at every chance she got. I don't want to take advantage of that, but this is something that is harder for me to do now.

"I can manage. It will just take me some time."

"You sure?" She has that expression again. The curious one. This time though, there's some disbelief in Leila's eyes.

"Yes."

She nods, but doesn't make any moves to go about her day.

"How are you liking it here so far," I ask lowering the bucket down.

"It's really nice." I glance at Leila as she looks over the Village center. "Quieter than I'm used to."

"Really?" She smiles a bit knowing what I'm thinking. "Between my son and the other kids, I'm shocked."

"I never said it was quiet or boring," she says with a small laugh. "Regardless, it's a nice place to be."

"You seem more relaxed." She shrugs a little leaning against the well. "Less high strung than when you first arrived."

"That's one way to put it."

I focus on pulling the bucket full of water up. While doing that, I feel it get caught on something.

"Of course," I sigh.

"Did it get stuck on something?"

I glance at Leila as she leans over the edge of the well.

"Just give me a moment," I comment.

I try to move the full bucket only to feel that tingle in the back of my throat. Before I can stop it, I start to cough dropping the rope.

"Ms. Esra."

Leila comes over as I lean forward hoping to stop the coughing spell. She has a hand on my arm. After a few minutes it finally stops. Leila hadn't moved from my side.

"I'm okay," I say catching my breath. I reach over and give her arm a small squeeze watching her relax. I can't imagine that she has anyone, so her caring means a lot. "Don't worry."

"You sure," she asks. I smile and nod. "At least let me help you home."

"Alright, But first…" I look in the well at the bucket floating there.

"I take it this has happened before?" Leila actually looks a little amused. "How did you get it out before."

"Sin actually climbs in there and gets it." Leila has this slightly thoughtful look on her face. "I could probably-" I pause as Leila starts to climb over the side. "What are you doing?"

"Going to get the bucket," she says calmly. I watch as she focuses on finding a solid footing.

"Leila, just wait until Sinbad comes back," I say placing my hand on hers. "It's really slippery and Sin's done this before."

"I'll be fine," she says with a smile. It's a bit surprising to see how confident she seems right now. "This isn't a big deal."

"Okay," I say hesitantly. I watch as she starts to move down along the wall. "Be careful."

"I will." Her reply isn't much.

She's focused on finding her footing. Every move is cautious, but I'm still worried about her. Even though I've seen Sinbad do this several times, it makes me nervous. Which is probably because he kept falling in the well when he was little.

"I found the spot it got caught on," comments Leila. I watch her pull a small knife from the waist of her pants. "It's a piece of wood. I'll see if I can fix it."

"Don't worry about that." Leila looks up at me. "Just get the bucket and come back up."

"O-okay."

She puts the small knife away before continuing her decent. I couldn't tell someone for the life of me Why this is so nerve wracking. She slips a few times, but is never in any serious danger of falling.

Finally, reaching the bottom she moves to hold on in a sort of crouching position. I hold my breath as she reaches back to get the bucket. She's not very tall and doesn't have a great grip on the wall. Her fingers just keep-

"Hey, Mom!"

"Ah!"

I spin around to see Sin.

"Shit!"

_SPLASH!_

"Oh no." I turn back around and find Leila in the well. She coughing a bit, pushing her hair from her face.

"Oh." Leila swims over and grabs onto the wall before glaring at Sinbad. "Whoops."

"Seriously," says Leila loudly. She grabs the handle of the bucket and tosses it at Sinbad. He easily catches it with a smirk on his face.

I smack him lightly on the back of the head. He pouts at me.

"Wipe that smile off your face." He doesn't argue with me.

"Need help," he yells down to her. She glares at him as she starts to climb up the wall.

Immediately, she almost loses her grip. I yelp a little as Sinbad seems to actually worry. Looking down, Leila seems to be…off. She shakes her head and continues to climb a far off look in her eyes.

"Here-"

Sinbad goes to help Leila out, but she shakes her head. He backs up a little as she steps onto the ground.

"Are you okay," I ask moving closer. She nods quietly trying to deal with her soaked hair.

"You sure," asks Sinbad.

Slowly, Leila puts a sheepish smile on.

"Yeah, just a little startled is all." She continues to wring out her hair before shoving Sinbad lightly. "It's your fault."

"Mine." He looks so offended. "What were you even doing down there? And how was I supposed to know."

"You scared your Mom and that's what startled me." Sin just sticks his tongue out at her. Leila shoves him a little again.

"If that's the case, it's definitely your fault.

He looks really hurt as Leila laughs a little.

"If you wouldn't have kept falling in the well when you were little, I wouldn't worry as much."

"Oh come on!"

I smile as Sin refuses to look at me or Leila and Leila starts to giggle.

"I remember his Father having to climb in and get him," I tell Leila. "Sin would pout for hours about it. His Father couldn't take him seriously though and would tease him non-stop."

"Please stop," says Sin. I know he isn't mad, but sometimes talking about his Father and things like that can be hard. "I really don't like when you tell people about that."

"Don't be so up tight," comments Leila. Sinbad turns towards her, just as surprised at her expression. She has an honest small smile on her face. I can imagine my son's relieved, because there no judgement in Leila's eyes. "It's cute. Do you know what I would give for a story like that from my childhood."

"You don't have any stories," he asks quietly. Leila shakes her head. "At least now I have one about you falling in the well too."

"No you don't."

"Yeah." Sin smirks at a glaring Leila. "I think I do."

"No."

"Yep."

"We can continue this later," I say. Both teens turn towards me. "Leila, Why don't you come home with us? Dry off and when there Sinbad can actually apologize."

"It's fine," says Leila, casually.

"Nope."

"You're really stubborn today."

I watch as Leila and Sin have this little standoff.

"I will pick you up and carry you back," smirks Sinbad.

"I'd like to see you try," comments Leila with a smile.

"What? Think I can't pick you up," he teases. "You probably weight half of what I do when your soaking wet."

While a bit of an exaggeration, she is definitely small compared to Sinbad. Not height wise, but build wise.

"I don't think you could catch me," she comments.

Sinbad decides to try to grab her at that moment, but Leila dodges him.

"See…"

"I don't give up that easily." I watch as Sinbad goes after Leila who runs off. I know I spent a few minutes laughing at that.

"What am I going to do with them?"

"He's trouble for sure."

I turn as Leila comes over. Looking ahead, I'm a bit confused.

"I'm a lot faster than I look and can jump a lot higher too," she says with a laugh.

"Shouldn't you be running away from Sin."

"Yeah, but I figured I'd give you a hand first."

She picks up the bucket and lowers it into the well.

"That's sweet, but you don't have to."

"I don't mind, just don't tell him where I went."

"Deal."

Leila helps me fill up the pot. Once she's done she sets the bucket aside and turns towards me.

"That should do it. Do you want me to-"

"Found you!"

"Shit!"

Leila spins around, finding Sinbad behind her. She doesn't even have a chance to run before he has grabbed her by the waist and thrown over his shoulder.

"That's cheating!"

"No. It was smart."

"Jerk," comments Leila. She tries to squirm away, but Sinbad has a…a rather tight grip on her. "Fine. You caught me. Now put me down!"

"Nope." Leila smacks him in the back of the head. He doesn't react, just smiles. "Let's go home."

"I'm not going home with you," whines Leila. She tries to move again, before shifting to glare at Sinbad. "You're lucky I don't want to hurt you."

"Why's that," laughs Sinbad. I pick up the slightly heavier pot, watching Sinbad debate for a moment if he should put Leila down. I just smile to let him know that I'm okay. I personally find their interactions cute.

"If I did, I'd make you put me down."

He stops walking and turns to look at Leila.

"You really think that would stop me?"

Leila just grumbles and stops trying to look at him as he smiles triumphantly.

"To be young…"

I can't help but start laughing as the two look at me confused.


	17. Chapter 18: Nightmares Pt 1

MAJOR SPOILER! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SECURITY OF SINDRIA!

Also, trigger warning for this chapter.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 18: Nightmare Part 1

—Sinbad's POV—

"STOP! GET OFF ME!"

I turn trying to find Leila. That's her voice. I can just feel it, but this place is too dark and the only sound is the chain rattling and Leila's, now muffled, cries.

"SHUT IT!"

Spinning on my heel, I come face to face with the only light in the room. A man as Leila pinned to the ground with chains and his own body weight. Panic is rising in my chest as she doesn't fight back as I would think. There the sickening popping of her shoulder as I run over. Pain flares in my leg as I run into a wall I can't see.

"LEILA!"

She doesn't turn, but it's her. Those are her eyes. Defiant and fear filled as she stares at the grinning man above her. He wraps the chain around a hook on the floor as she struggles, but his weight is too much for her.

I don't get it. She looks older. This isn't her now. She's just skin in bones. This doesn't make sense. Even hurt the Leila I know would be able to fight him off.

"LEILA!" I hit the wall, but neither of them reply. "LEILA, FIGHT BACK! PLEASE!"

"You damn whore." Leila's eyes are focused on the man as he growls at her. His dark blue eyes hold so much hate and malice that I can practically feel it coming from him. "I'm going to punish you in the worst kind of way. You're worthless."

"Fuck you."

"No." Leila flinches as he forces her legs apart. "That's what's happening to you."

They disappear as the wall does and I lunge for Leila. The last thing I heard was the ripping of fabric.

"Can you get up?" Spinning on my heel again I come face to face with another scene. This is a dream. It has to be. "The baby won't stop crying."

I run over and there's no wall. I make it to her side as she weakly pushes herself up. Her back is so torn from whatever happen that blood seeps from the large open wounds.

"Stop moving, Leila." I try to stop her, but even though I can feel my hands on her, it doesn't stop her. She just pushes pass me and stands up uneasily. "Leila."

I move along side her as she stumbles down the hall with this soldier. She taller and older and I don't know why. Why am I dreaming this?

Leila pushes a door open and walks in. I watch as she take a thin and stained robe, wrapping it around herself to cover the wounds.

"I don't know why she keeps crying."

I finally notice the baby crying in a young girl's arms as Leila take the baby from her. Immediately, Leila starts to quietly whisper to the baby and soothing it. The baby grows quiet and a faint smile appears on Leila's face. I'm next to her in a moment and looking at the baby.

It has blond hair like the man and big gray eyes like Leila's.

"No."

"It's not good for the little girl and Leila to be here." Looking up, the young girl and soldier and talking, but I turn back towards Leila. She whispering lowly and calmly to the baby seeming so content. "Leila won't make it. And the little girl didn't deserve this."

"It isn't our decision." The older of the two steps closer. "Even if Leila were to die-"

"I won't." Looking up, Leila's eyes hold determination. It's weak, but it's there. "I won't leave her like everyone could do so easily to me. I won't do it to her."

The baby makes a little gurgling sound and reaches towards Leila. Leila lets the baby grasp her finger.

"I promise. It's you and me, Zahara. You're not going to lose your Mama any time soon."

"Leila! What's going on?!" I try to shake her, but I can't move her. Just feel her bony arm under my grip as she focuses on the baby, Zahara. The kid seems so happy to see Leila. "Leila, answer me!"

"SINBAD!"

With a lurch, I collide with a set of arm as my heart pound. My eyes shut immediately as I get hit with a wave of dizziness and a headache.

"Sin?"

With several blinks I look to the side as a hand starts to rub my back. I can feel how damp my skin is with sweat as it drips down my neck. Mom is at my side, worry all over her face.

"Sin, sweetheart-"

"I'm okay." It doesn't come out easily as I try to catch my breath. "It was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" I look at Leila quickly at the sound of her voice. She looks so worried too. I can't even look at her and turn away. "Sin?"

"I'm okay. Really." I offer them both a smile, but it doesn't seem to ease their nerves. "Warm, but okay."

"Hold on." Leila quickly get up and gives me a cup of water, which I quickly drink. It feels good, but there's this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Sin, what was this dream about?" Mom wraps am arm around me, pulling me close. "You haven't had this happen since you were a little boy."

My eyes meet Leila's briefly. I realize that I can't say anything. She's still fragile. This could scare her into leaving and if this were to happen…

"I don't remember."

There's a tense silence as Leila gets up.

"I'm going to go fill up the pot." Leila is probably thinking I just don't want to talk about it with her here. She leaves quietly and I know I made a mistake. It's silent for a few minutes.

"Sin, was this like the dream about-"

"Yes." I know what she's talking about. For years as I kid I had a nightmare about my Dad being taken away, until it happened.

"About Leila?" I nod as Mom holds me more tightly. "Sin-"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I can't." If that we're to happen…. I get up, even as Mom tries to stop me. "I'll be back, I just need to-"

"It's okay. Go."

I run out the door quickly after Leila. This was worse than all of those. I can't imagine this happening to her.

My feet refuse to move as I come to the edge of the town by the well. Leila is there taking her time filling up the pot. Her brow is furrowed and she's biting her lip. She seems to suddenly realize that I'm watching her and turns towards me.

"Sin-"

Without really thinking I run over and wrap my arms around her. She makes a short and slightly high pitched noise as I bring her closer. When I hide my face in her shoulder I get wind of the scent of mint.

Leila pauses, a little tense before wrapping her arms around me. She relaxes as I feel calmer with her here.

"Are you okay?"

"I am." Leila doesn't move or react in anyway. "Really. That nightmare it just…"

"Just what?"

I pause, not really sure what to tell her. There's no way I can tell her what I dreamed about. It would shake her up too much.

"Just worried me." I let go of Leila and she lets go, but lightly takes my hand. I can't help but smile at how cold her fingers are and wrap my hand around hers. I'm telling myself that it's too keep her warm, but…. "I just got worried about you."

"Me?" Leila looks so confused. It's cute. "Why?"

"It's complicated." Turning, I throw my arm over her shoulder to keep her close. For a while, that's what I need. To know where she is and that she's safe. "Let's go home."

"Hold on."

Leila slips from my hold and goes to pick up the pot of water. Going over I take it from her in one arm and wrap the other around her shoulders again.

She goes to say something, but decided against it as she we walk back.

"You're still all sweaty."

"And?"

"You should probably clean yourself up when we get back."

"Why? Do I smell?"

Leila cracks a smile.

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh, come on." I nudge her as she bites back a small laugh. "No fair. Just tell me."

"Nope."

I groan and pull Leila closer.

"At least now you're worried about if you smell and not me."

"I don't know if that's considered mean or funny."

Leila giggles a little as I pull her closer and laugh with her. She's okay. That wasn't real.

But why did it feel so real then?


	18. Chapter 19: Not Much Choice

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 19: Not Much Choice

—Sinbad's POV—

I hate this so much.

There's this lump in my throat and tightness in my chest as I look at her.

Leila is on her side coughing painfully. She's soaked to the bone. Blood still drips from the cuts on her wrists and neck where the cuffs are. Regardless of what happened, she must have struggled.

With a deep breath, I force my feet to let me move closer to her. Every breath from her is a challenge and shallow, frequently interrupted by coughs. Gently, I push her wet hair away from her face as the strands tangle together. Her skin is damp and cold.

I thought she would be safe for at least a while, but it's hardly been a week and she's worse off.

Mom would kill me if she knew what I'm about to do.

I reach over and lift her up a bit before tugging her wet dress up. It takes only a minute, before I have the wet item on the floor and a bare Leila in my lap. I look away feeling terrible for doing this, but I don't have much choice.

Leila shiver and coughs before snuggling against my legs in an attempt to stay warm. It's hard to look at her right now. I feel like a creep for doing this, but she needs someone to take care of her for right now. I let my hand roam her back, feeling the cuts and injuries under my finger tips. I can only imagine how often she's been whipped. This earns a soft whimper and cough from Leila.

I fight every instinct and examine Leila. Besides her back, her body is covered in injuries. Most of the cuts and open wounds are closing, but dark bruising makes up for it. I can practically count her ribs just by looking at her side.

Reluctantly, I lift Leila from my lap and lay her down. She winces and shivers as I let go. My eyes never leave her as I go towards the stove in the room. I had lit a fire in there before and set anything I could possibly need to help her. I take two towels, now warmed significantly.

In quick motions, I cover Leila with the one towel and begin to dry her off with the other. It's hard to not smile as she relaxes a bit, but I focus on the task at hand.

It takes a while, but I get the chance to treat all of Leila's injuries that needed it and dry her as best I can. Now all that's left it to dress her and get her somewhere safe to rest.

I leave the one towel in place before easily lifting Leila into my arms. She winces slightly before coughing again as I move towards the stove. I lay her on one of the blankets I had laid out before wiping her mouth. The water is slightly red causing me to feel sick. She may be hurt worse than I'm capable of helping with.

With quick and gentle motions I get her dressed in warm clean clothes. Leila remains unconscious though. I take the last blanket that I brought with me and wrap it around Leila.

"Oh my." I flinch, but continue to focus on Leila. "What happened in here?"

"The guards indicated that Leila was in need of help. I figured that I would see to it. To make sure she'll be fit enough to serve you."

"She is in pitiful condition now." I watch Maader come over. She nudges Leila with her foot. It takes everything I have to keep from stopping Maader. "At this point she isn't of much use to me."

"I think she could be though." Maader turns towards me with a look of urging. I turn back towards Leila, who's still shivering. "Leila grows loyal to those that show kindness. Punishing her, while well deserved, will most likely result in her refusing to be a good child for you. If we begin to allow her some rights, she'll be one your best behaved children."

"Hm…"

I watch Maader lean over Leila. Based on her expression, she's honestly considering it.

"I give you permission to try." Maader smiles at me, so I smile back even though it makes me sick. "Just know that if this doesn't work, you both will need to be punished."

"I understand." My solemn response luckily is convincing as Maader moves to leave.

"You're one of the best children I've had in quite some time Sinbad. Help Leila realize everything and I'll be sure to remember this. You have four days until I'm back from my trip."

"I will."

I let my shoulders fall as the door is shut quietly. Focusing on Leila once again, I can't help but chuckle.

"You hardly listen to me," I tease in a whisper even though Leila can't hear me. "It would have to be the end of the world if you listened to someone like Maader."

The silence from Leila is killing me.

I move to lean her against my chest and shoulder as I wrap my arms firmly around her. Kissing her forehead, she lets out a soft little noise.

"You're okay." Leila doesn't respond to my whispered comments, but just hearing her breathing right now is a relief.

In a quick and steady motion, I pick her up. Blankets and all. This earns a weak whimper as I move towards the main areas. I still have things I have to do and don't want to leave Leila alone.

The entire walk, I ignore the whispers of the other slaves. Question about Leila. Right now it isn't a concern.

Once I get to the room I'm assigned to, I slide Leila gently onto the bed and adjust the blankets around her. She needs rest more than anything in the world right now.

"Masrur." I turn to find the young Fanalis standing there just as expected. "Tell the other high ranks to monitor everything for today. Maader gave me a specific task and I need to look after Leila."

He leaves, so I assume that is what he's doing.

I sit down next to Leila and reach over. Slowly, I brush my thumb over her lower lip.

Did kissing her do more harm than good? Maybe it was the wrong time, but I wanted to show her that she didn't have to worry about Serendine. Maybe I should have just told her. Before she was terrified of me touching her.

I move my hand as Leila starts to gasp before beginning to cough. I turn her head and pull her onto her side. She coughs up a bit more water, but it would have been enough for her to choke on.

"Why aren't you more careful?" She doesn't answer as I wipe the water away. "I can only do so much when you don't take care of yourself."

I sit there with Leila silently as she relaxes more and more. Eventually, she's warmed up enough that I'm not worried about that, but she'll still cough.

I move and lay down next to her, my one arm still around her back to keep her on her side.

I watch Leila as she lets out a soft whimper. Her eyes flutter for just a moment. She shift closer to me, trying to bury her face in my chest.

"Can you hear me?"

I watch Leila blink with a little groan. Her dark gray eyes land on me and stay there. She's confused. She turns slightly, her eyes scanning the room and everyone here.

"Hey," I whisper tilting her chin towards me. She looks at me again. "Focus on me."

She nods and take a very uneasy breath so I pull her closer. I just wait until she's a little calmer. Her gray eye hold so much fear.

"Do you remember what happened? You've been coughing up water. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Leila hesitates continuing to press herself up against me.

"Water boarding." She flinches as she speaks and her voice is raw and jagged. The kids are still whispering and asking questions.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" After a pause Leila shakes her head. I start to sit up. If the kids give her some space, Leila will feel better. "Then get some rest."

Leila grips my hand lightly.

"I'm not leaving, but want to tell the kids what's going on. They're really curious about who you are and what's going on."

"Where's Maader?" Leila stops and begins to cough. There's more water and it's red again as I start to rub her back. She's pale and her eyes are dazed and heavy.

"If you can help it, don't talk right now." Leila nods weakly as I shift closer. She edges just a bit closer to me, shaking a bit. I start to comb through her hair with my fingers. "She didn't tell me what exactly she was doing, but she had to leave for business. I told her that while she was gone I wanted to try to see if I could convince you that you were making a mistake. She believed me, so the guards aren't supposed to touch you for a while. Okay?"

Leila nods as she shuts her eyes. She's tired and it's cute how she continues to snuggle close for warmth. She seems relieved and calmer.

"We're together now," I whisper to her. She hums softly, already half asleep. "And I don't intend on leaving you alone like that again."

Leila mumbles a bit and coughs a little. I lean closer and kiss her forehead. She's here now and she's strong. Maader still can't break her and I don't think anyone can. Not her.


	19. Chapter 20: Nightmare Pt 2

MAJOR SPOILER! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SECURITY OF SINDRIA!

Also, trigger warning for this chapter.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 20: Nightmares Pt 2

—Leila's POV—

"Well?!"

I jump back as I'm cornered by Amina and Salena as Sinbad and I open the door. Sinbad's hands are on my waist as he starts laughing.

"Well what?" I nudge past them, pulling Sinbad with me. He's chuckling to himself, still holding my left hand in his.

"You know what we're referring to." I turn and feel my jaw drop as Rurumu is sitting there and waiting for answers with an amused Hinahoho sitting close by. Actually, most of our friends and allies are here.

"I really don't. And what is everyone-"

"Leila." I look up at Sinbad as he smiles at me. He looks really amused. "May I?"

"Uh…sure…"

He smiles widely before loosening his hold on my hand. I'm still confused.

"She said yes."

Everyone starts to cheer and celebrate as I feel like an idiot.

"You get it now?" Sinbad just smirks at me.

"Shut up. Why would I know before hand that they already knew?"

Sinbad just wraps an arm around my waist as there's a whirlwind of congratulations. Before I know it, this is a full blown party. Friends and drinking and asking questions about a wedding and everything.

If not for Sinbad's grip on my waist, I would have bolted and he knows it. This is a little overwhelming.

After hours the celebration dies down. My hand is shaking a bit as what this all means finally feels real.

"Hey." Sinbad lets go of my hand and wraps his arms around my waist. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

"Sorry." I wrap my arms around him and hide my eyes in his shoulder. He starts to rub my back slowly. "Just a little overwhelmed. Hell, I thought I'd be dead at ten. Getting engaged and having a life like this…I couldn't have imagined."

"So happy tears then?"

I nod and lift my head to look at him. I wipe them away as he kisses me gently. This isn't some dream, this is real.

"Get over here, you two!"

"We can always…"

Sinbad's leaves the offer open, but I smile and pull him over towards the few remaining friends awake. Maat, Uri, Hinahoho, Rurumu and Drakon.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rurumu's brow furrows in worry as I sit next to Maat and Sinbad takes a seat next to me. "Leila, you're-"

"I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed." Sinbad slips a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to me. I thank him and lean against his shoulder wiping my eyes.

"Let's hope you can keep it together for the wedding planning." Maat elbows me as I blush a bit. "The dress, the food, flowers."

"Hydrangeas," exclaims Sinbad and I in unison. We both end up laughing and even the others are amused, but don't quite get the joke from his teasing in Balbadd.

I pause and remember something.

"Actually…" Sinbad raises a curious eyebrow as I feel embarrassed. "Well, I get if it can't be done, but…well…"

"What?" Sinbad just waits patiently as Rurumu questions me.

"I was hoping that maybe there could be five white lilies in the bouquet. To represent our parents and my older brother. I get if we can't, but-"

"I think it will be perfect," remarks Sinbad cutting off my hesitation. "I'll make sure that happens."

"I can also-"

"Nope." He smiles as I blush. "All you have to do is tell me what you want for the wedding and I'll make sure it happens."

"I can't believe this is finally happening," laughs Maat quietly. "When are you two thinking? Before or after the founding ceremony."

"After/As soon as possible." I look at Sinbad not sure if I heard right.

"After will probably be for the best." Rurumu clarifies, simultaneously agreeing with me. "It will give the two of you more time to enjoy planning it and be a bit less stressful."

"After it is then." I raise an eyebrow to Sinbad's easy change of opinion. He seems a bit uncomfortable as I watch him. "The easier this process is for you, the better. This is supposed to be happy and I want you to enjoy it as much as possible and if putting it off for a few months does that, so be it."

"If you're doing things as soon as possible, you may want to start picking baby names."

I blush at Hinahoho's comment as Sinbad sputters for a reply. Rurumu is busy scolding her husband.

"It's not like we haven't seen how you two are." Maat elbows Uri harshly, but he keeps talking. "I'm surprised he didn't sweep you off to make the engagement official."

"And with how he drinks and you being a light weight…"

Maat and Rurumu glare at the three men as they chuckle a bit.

"Badr."

Turning back towards Sinbad, he doesn't look at me. I smile as he doesn't make eye contact.

"Perfect," I remark cheerfully. I turn back to the others smiling. I feel Sinbad shift and turn towards me, but I don't want him to feel self conscious. "It's a great name, and with it being your father's…."

"Do you know it means full moon," asks Maat as I shake my head. "Seems even more perfect since your name means night."

"That's adorable," laughs Rurumu. "What if it is a girl?"

I pause and think the question over before looking up at Sinbad. He shrugs.

"What about Zahara?"

There's a flicker of panic in Sinbad's eyes and his body tenses. He realizes what he did and forced himself to relax, but the expression doesn't leave his eyes.

"Do you like that name," asks Sinbad. There's a hint of worry to his voice. I nod. "Then it's perfect."

"But do you like it?"

"I do." I snuggle against Sinbad feeling him relax for real this time. "I intend on us needing a longer list of names though."

Rurumu starts to scold Sinbad as he smiles widely at me.

"Be honest, Sin. You're just excited for the process of making babies."

He laughs as everyone but Rurumu joins in. She is still seems a little amused. The way Sinbad pulls me so close though tells me that something is still bothering him.

"Come on." I stand up and pull Sinbad with me. He comes, pulling me close. "As excited as I am, the wedding talk can wait until tomorrow. I want some time with just Sin."

"We do not want babies yet!" I feel Sinbad chuckle as Rurumu gets worked up and Hinahoho tries to keep her calm. "Absolutely not!"

"I think we'll be okay," I comment with a laugh as Sinbad rubs his thumb along my hip bone.

We all say good night as Sinbad eagerly urges me towards what will probably become our shared bedroom.

We get into the hallway, and Sinbad lifts me up in a swift motion. I wrap my legs around his waist as he smiles up at me before kissing my neck.

"Oh come on," I whine as he smirk into my neck. "You can't even wait until we get somewhere private."

"Nope." He smiles before nipping at my neck. "You're far too beautiful for me to wait."

He nudged open the door and walks me over to the bed before dropping me on the silky sheets. He lays down next to me and pulls me into a deep kiss. I lay my hand on his chest and push him away lightly.

"Leila, what's wrong," he asks worried.

"Why did you react like that when I mentioned the name Zahara?"

Sinbad tenses and pulls me close to him.

"Do you remember when I had that nightmare back in Tison Village?" I nod as Sinbad's hold tightens around me. "It ties into that."

"How?" I feel myself go rigid as Sinbad tried to keep me calm. "Sin-"

"It's just scared me out for a moment," he warns. "It's okay. We're going to be just fine. It was only a dream."

"Then why were you so worried?" He pauses and thinks this over.

"You're everything to me. Even if it was just a dream, I can't help but worry about you."

"Come here." I pull Sinbad closer and kiss him gently. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm tougher than I look."

"I know." He smirks and moves above me. I smile as he leans closer. "Which is why I'm confident that you'll enjoy this."

I lean into the kiss as he start to remove my top.

Even though it's against Rurumu's instructions, I'm going to enjoy celebrating the engagement with Sinbad.

—The Next Day—

"Good. I was wondering if you were going to get up any time soon." Rurumu smiles mischievously as I come into the office. A stack of completed work is in my arms to give to Ja'far and Drakon. "I was thinking that we should start looking into a few things. Perhaps materials for a wedding dress. Time of year. I thought that you two might want some Partevian or Heliohapt traditions and need to learn about them."

"You're pretty anxious to plan for someone who agreed that Sin and I shouldn't rush this."

"Oh hush." I set the items down and sit in on the sofa next to Rurumu. "I've been waiting for this to happen since I meet you."

I smile as Rurumu smiles and grips my hand.

"Am I supposed to be a little nervous, because I am?"

"I was worried about Hinahoho. It's normal. Just focus on all the good things that will come."

That's not it though. His whole response to something as simple as a name scared me. That isn't like him.

I turn as the door opens and Sinbad smiles when he sees me holding a somewhat small box.

"I'm glad to see that you both are here."

"Oh." Rurumu pauses as he comes over and kisses my cheek before winking. "And why's that?"

"I've been holding onto something for Leila." He sets the box into my lap and props himself onto the arm of the sofa, his hand twirling a piece of my hair. "My Mom made that for you."

"Wait. What?" I go to open it, but Sinbad stops me.

"I'm not supposed to see it until the wedding. My Mom had been working on a veil for the day you got married after your been with us for a while. She considered you family and wanted to do something special for you. I also have a shawl for a traditional ceremony that she had made for whomever I marry. Secretly, I think she knew it would be you."

"Secretly," I question. "She was pretty vocal about her thoughts about us being a perfect match."

"True," he says with a laugh. "At some points, I think she like you much more than me. I'll bring the shawl to show you later, maybe it will help with all the girly stuff."

"Good. I'll need all the help I can get with that." I pause and look at the box. Esra was always so kind to me and I wish she was here so I could show her how much I appreciated it. "I miss her."

"Yeah. Me too." He squeezes my shoulder before standing up. "You'll meet with me around midday?"

I nod and kiss him. The truth is that he told me he wants me close by for a few days. He won't admit it, but that nightmare is bothering him and he was restless last night.

He leaves with an easy smile humming a tune to himself.

The door barely closes before a frown settles on my face.

"What's wrong?" Turning towards Rurumu I can see concern on her face.

"I'm just worried about Sin. Something is bothering him, but he won't tell me."

"Give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around. If it has him worried about you, I'm sure he just needs some time to calm himself down if he was worked up."

But he's been worked up about this for four years. Why can't he get over it and why won't he tell me?


	20. Chapter 21: Nightmare Part 3

MAJOR SPOILER! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SECURITY OF SINDRIA!

Also, trigger warning for this chapter.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 21: Nightmares Pt 3

—Sin's POV—

This is on me. Entirely on me.

I keep glancing over at Leila and Zahara. The two have been sleeping peacefully as Salena and Ja'far rest in another room. After several days of caring for the two, Salena and Ja'far have earned a rest.

I still should have been here to get Leila. I shouldn't have waited.

There's a small yawn from the bed as the sunlight starts to fill the room. Zahara sits up and rubs her eyes. The same big gray eyes as Leila.

Star barks quietly as Zahara looks at him with a smile.

"Puppy!"

Zahara crawls out of bed leaving Leila restless, but I'm not sure what to do. Should I stop Zahara? Should I check that Leila is all right?

Zahara pets Star, only for the dog to lick her cheek and nuzzle against her. He nudges her a bit to hard and she stumbles still giggling.

"Hey," I snap quietly. Star stops and turns towards me as Zahara looks over. Her eyes widen and she hides behind Star.

"Zahara-"

The little girl takes off and jumps quickly into the bed and hides against Leila. Leila makes a soft groan.

"Zahara?" Leila voice is heavy with exhaustion as I start to panic. My heart is pounding. The first time I see Leila in five years and I scare her daughter.

"What's wrong, little one?" Leila sits up gingerly, pulling Zahara into her lap as the young girl hides against Leila's chest. "It's okay, Zahara."

Leila looks towards me as I stand up. She goes pale and looks away from me. Her arms are covered with bandages and there are dark scars around her neck. She's so thin and fragile looking.

"Leila-"

"It's okay, Zahara," she coos to the young girl. Reluctantly, I go over towards her.

"Hi, Zahara." Leila seems to get a bit nervous as I crouch next to the bed. I smile at both of them, hoping to calm Leila down. Her hands are shaking, but Ja'far told me that I can't touch her. "I'm Sin. I've known your Mama for a long time."

"Mama?" Leila hesitates, but smiles gently at Zahara. I can see the fear in Leila's eyes. She's on the verge of tears.

"It's okay. Come here." I reach over and tuck one of Zahara's curls back. "You're absolutely adorable. Like a mini-me or your Mama." I smile as Zahara seems to relax a little.

"How old are you," I ask her quietly. Zahara holds up two fingers. "Two? Wow."

"How old you?" She points at me as Leila looks at me for answers.

"Twenty-five. Same as Mama."

Zahara turns as Ja'far comes into the room. She smiles really widely and gestures for him to come over.

"Everything okay," he asks, letting Zahara grab onto his hand.

"It's okay." I look at Leila as she watches me. She still looks scared. "We can talk about it later."

Reluctantly, Leila nods as Star jumps onto the bed. This startles Leila, and I reach to steady her but decide against it. I need to be here for her, but I'm not sure how.

—Later That Night—

I continue to splash water on my face. I need to clear my head. Even with that gut feeling that this was coming, it's hard to face.

"Where?"

I turn and find Leila shaking in the doorway. She's on the verge of crying.

"And why? Why aren't you reacting?"

"Easy, Leila." I wipe my face off quickly before stepping closer. She whimpers and steps back. "You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why aren't you mad? Or shocked? Or yelling? Or-"

"Deep breaths," I whisper. Leila's lip trembles as she stops moving. "Start from the beginning."

I hold my hand out, but Leila shakes her head.

"Why aren't you more upset about Zahara?"

"Because neither of you are at fault." I have never seen her trembling so badly. "Leila, you look ready to collapse. Can we sit down and talk?"

Leila nods weakly. I offer her my hand again, but she shakes her head. This hurts. I just want to hold and comfort her. I nod and stay close as we go to sit down.

Leila veers away from me towards Zahara. She tucks the two year old in snuggly and just check that's she's sleeping okay. I don't know how to tell Leila that this is one of the worst things I've been through. Leila kisses Zahara's forehead and whispers to her before coming over. She looks down at the ground when she realizes I was watching.

"Are you cold?"

Leila shakes her head and sits in a plush armchair. She pulls her knees up silently.

"Ask me anything?" I sit on the table in front of her. My hand twitches to hold her hand, but I'll only hurt her. "Just try to breathe and stay calm."

Leila nods and shifts nervously.

"Why aren't you upset about Zahara?"

"I am." Leila seems to grow more nervous. "I'm upset that someone did that to you. I'm upset that she spent the first two years of her life there. I'm upset that she isn't my child. None of that is on either of you though."

"Still, you're calm and it's scaring me."

"I knew about Zahara before I came." Leila nods a little and seems to relax.

"Ja'far and Salena told you."

"No." Leila goes to continue, but pauses. I can't tell her the whole truth. "Yaffa paid off a guard to give us updates. He told us that you had a baby. We didn't know what your plan was, so didn't tell anyone else."

"You knew?" Does she have to look so hurt?

"I tried to find a way to get the two of you out, but I didn't have any options. Nothing I tried or asked about would get Reim to budge."

Leila looks down. She's overwhelmed and terrified. I can't imagine telling her about that damn nightmare from when we were teens.

"Where did you go after the battle?"

"That's…hard to explain."

"Oh."

Damn it. Why can't I say anything that makes her feel better right now?

"The thing is, I don't remember everything that happened at the end of the battle." Leila looks towards me. My hands are starting to shake. "This medium-"

"Ja'far told me about the thing that started attacking everything."

"It was Serendine." Leila eyes widen a bit as she shivers. "Her Rukh has been corrupted and I ended up absorbing it. Then I black out and wake up in the palace with Falan on the floor dead. I start coughing up blood and my body feels like it was attacking itself. I couldn't even stand up right."

"Wait." Leila moves to lean closer. I touch her hand lightly, stopping her. She tenses a bit, but doesn't panic quite yet. "Sin?"

"There was this voice in the back of my head," I continue, pulling my hand away. "I couldn't figure out what was happening and just left to figure something, anything out. I ended up with a clan that studies Magoi Manipulation for a year to try to stop what was happening. A young magician saved my life."

Leila's eyes are wide and she looks ready to cry.

"I actually waited a few days to come home," I whisper looking anywhere, but at Leila. "I was terrified to face you, but then I saw you standing at the docks and just was so relieved."

I clench my fists ready for Leila to lose it. After five years in a Reim prison, she's earned it. The chance to yell and scream at me.

"Fuck it all." I look up at Leila as she speaks quietly. She's given up not crying and has tears streaming down her cheeks. "Fuck Partevia. Fuck Judar. Fuck Serendine and Vartan. That damn bastard. Fuck it all."

"It's going to be okay." I reach over, keeping my hand close, but not touching her. "Please, just calm down."

"I'm mad at you," she whimpers. I nod quietly as she wraps her arms around herself. "I thought that if you had a reason for not coming back..."

Leila covers her mouth and chokes back a sob. I want to hold her so damn badly. I never wanted to make her cry.

"I'm sorry." I pull a small cloth from my pocket and hold it out to her. She hesitates but takes it and wipes her eyes. "More than you know. Everything that has happened-"

"Stop." Leila won't look at me. "I'm mad at you, but don't apologize. You did what made sense then. I did the same."

"I know."

"Did you read it?"

"A thousand times." She glances at me. "Probably more. I cried every time. I know that I've hurt you, but I will fix it."

"Just promise that you won't take it out on Zahara."

"I promise." Leila nods, still shaking. "You're family, which makes her family. I'd put my life on the line for both of you."

"I don't want that. Just promise you won't hate her."

"Okay. I promise." Leila nods. She's still shaking. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Yeah."

I stay close as Leila gets up. She unsteady and nearly collapses back down. I know that these are old clothes of hers, but they practically drown her.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. Leila doesn't even look at me.

"Don't be. I made this decision."

"Can I help with anything?"

"Not right now."

I watch as Leila goes over to the bed. She stops though. Her shoulders are tense and her body is shaking.

"Sin…"

I step a little closer and nod as she glances at me.

"Sin, I've never been this scared before. It's like…well…"

Leila stops and takes a shaky breath.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to know. You're coming home and everyone will help you realize that you are safe. That you're back with the people who care about you most and will always fight to protect you and Zahara."

"Sin, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Leila. You're the last person who deserves the blame."

She nods reluctantly and settles into bed. She fighting to not cry as Zahara immediately snuggle against her and Star jumps in to comfort her.

This is my fault.


	21. Chapter 22: Two Soldiers Part 1

I've wanted to write this part of the story for a while now. I've hinted at the relationship between Badr, Esra, and Vartan and hopefully, it's what you all imagined.

I do not own magi or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 22: Two Soldiers Part 1

—Badr's POV—

"Did you hear, old man?"

I just hum as the young soldier beside me starts to fidget. It's still odd to think about him being considered young and myself not. I mean, really? I just turned twenty-one. What's so old about that?

"Our units pairing up with the assassination unit," he whispered in a hushed tone.

"Really," I remark, faking interest. He nods nervously. "That rumors been around since I was drafted. Don't get so worked up about it."

I lean back on the ground to watch the sky. It's more interesting than what's going on here.

"So the rumor is as old as dirt then," jokes another soldier. "You've been here, what, seven years?"

"You've been here six," I snap back. He just smiles cheerfully. "Shut up."

"Badr!"

I sit up as the commanding officer, a member of the Dragul family addresses me.

"Try to set and example," he warns before looking towards Doran. "I need both of you to come with me."

"Yes, sir," I mutter. Dragul just rolls his eyes at me. For a man born and breed for military work, he's rather relaxed.

"Three more years, Badr. That's all you have left."

I wait until we're out of ear shot for the unit. Dragul oversees the unit I'm in and many others. Doran is first in command for our unit, and I'm second.

"Three years too long," I remind him. "At the rate I keep getting injured, I'll barely be able to make a living when I get back."

"You're a fisherman, correct?" I nod in response to Dragul's question. "Don't worry about that."

"Easy for you to say," I mutter. Doran elbows me, but he's thinking the same thing. He was a miner back home and will probably have it just as bad as I will.

"We have a new set of missions coming up. There's a special unit working with us. The head is coming today to get a feel for what you all can do."

"Would it happen to be the assassin unit," joked Doran with a hint of seriousness.

"Yes."

I stop dead in my tracks. That's not a good sign. The last two units who actually worked with them never made it out alive.

"Sir-"

"It wasn't my choice," sighs Dragul. "Especially not with who they sent. Just don't piss him off."

"Shit."

Doran elbows me again as we go into the tent.

It's bare bones in here. Just a small desk and chair with maps strewn everywhere.

"You really should clean up the place."

I turn towards the source of the voice. The man aimlessly looking at the maps is tall. He's also pretty massive with a lot of bulk. All muscle. His hair is a curly dark gray and he's tan. Not what I was expecting.

"These the two?"

He turns towards us. His eyes are a dark gray and scan us up and down. The corner of his mouth twitches as if he's amused by us.

"And what's it to you?"

Doran groan and Dragul give me that look. The one asking what the hell is wrong with you.

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Badr."

"Vartan."

Vartan holds his hand out so I shake it. Dragul looks ready to punch me.

"How long have you been in?"

"Just over seven years. You?"

"Since I was a kid."

"Makes sense. I'd think it takes more time to train as a killer."

Vartan starts to laugh as Doran smacks me upside the head. Dragul is cursing me under his breath.

"You don't have a filter, huh?" I shrug. "I think this will work out pretty well then, Badr."

"Hope so. I'd like to make it home."

"Well then." Vartan turns towards Dragul calmly. "What's the job?"

"Well…"

Dragul looks between all of us before grabbing a few maps. He lays them out on the table.

"There's a General coming from Reim that needs to be taken out. The plan was just to send Sham Lash-"

"Yours truly," interrupts Vartan.

"To take him out. That won't work, because of the timing and other more active targets. The plan is simple. Travel around the upcoming battle and strike behind their lines."

"Doesn't this seem overdone," I ask. "Why can't he manage this on his own?"

"He's not going to handle the general. He has a Fanalis guard. Great with a sword and absolutely lethal. Vartan will be handling him. Badr, you're going to take out the General."

"Me?"

Dragul nods. This isn't something that I like. It's one thing to fight against other solider like me, but I don't walk out there with the intention to kill. Just to make it out and back home.

"It will be fine," remarks Dragul. I don't fully believe him. "He's the enemy, Badr. It's what needs to happen and you're one of the best swordsman we have. There aren't many that we could send."

"Alright." I can feel Vartan watching me.

—Vartan's POV—

I have a feeling Badr's going to be a problem.

We leave tonight for the mission and he won't stop fidgeting. His hand keeps twitching for the hilt of his sword and his breathing is quick. In some ways, he reminds me of my one older brother.

"We going to have a problem?"

"Don't know."

I curse under my breath. This isn't what I needed right now.

"What do you mean by that?"

Badr glances my way and narrows his amber eyes. He's honestly the least intimidating person I've met, but my opinion is a bit skewed. He's young enough and a decent looking guy. Maybe he's got a girl back home that he's worried about not making it back for.

"Where's home?"

Badr hesitates his fidgeting. He doesn't trust me.

"We have time before we move. May as well chat."

"Tison Village."

"All the way out there." He glares. "That's the middle of no where."

"Oh," he snaps. I was wondering what it would take to get him to snap. "And where the fuck are you from then?"

"A country that doesn't exist anymore." Badr falters and raises a questioning eyebrow. "Partevia came in and decimated the place before taking the leftovers. I happened to be a luck one and got special training."

"I don't buy it."

"Really?" He shrugs and looks away. "How many Partevian's have you met with gray hair and eyes."

Badr just scoffs at my question.

"I'll take that as no one else." He rolls his eyes, but there was enough hesitation that he considered it. I cross my arms over my chest and sit down. Might as well enjoy the calm while I can. "You have anyone waiting for you back home."

His shoulders squared again and he glares with a lot more fire in his eyes than before.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"Answer this one and maybe I will."

He mutters some more swear words under his breath. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sits down too.

"My parents and siblings died when I was young. I've been on my own for a while."

"So no one."

"Well…"

He gets a slightly pained look on his face.

"There's a girl back home. I knew her when we were young, but not that well. She had some health problems and I was just trying to survive. She probably doesn't remember me."

"But…?"

"When I make it home, I'm going to try to marry her."

"How cute."

"Shut up!"

I just chuckle. He doesn't realize how lucky he is.

"You'll get home." His eyes scan me carefully. "Some way. Your girl have a name?"

"Esra. Why does it even matter to you?"

"I don't really know." I smile as he glares. "Just trying to calm you down enough so you don't give me trouble tonight."

Badr makes an offensive hand gesture before glaring and turning away. He seems more relaxed. Let's just hope there are no hiccups.


End file.
